


The Ace

by animefreak2112



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, He's secretly so soft and he knows it ;3, I'm just trash for Ushijima and Tendou OK?, Jealousy, LET THERE BE SMUT, Love, Possessive Behavior, Reader is childhood friends with Tendo, Romance, Semi-Slow Burn, Sexual Tension, Shiratorizawa, THIS IS TURNING INTO A STRAIGHT UP TENDO FIC AND I'M NOT SORRY, Teasing, Volleyball, Wakatoshi is Good Friend, Wakatoshi is extremely protective <3, clumsy Reader, god help my ovaries cause I can't handle their hotness, ok this is a SLOW BURN I'M SORRY I COULDN'T RESIST ASJSKFSK, reader is thicc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefreak2112/pseuds/animefreak2112
Summary: You weren't expecting to meet your long lost friend at Shiratorizawa.You weren't expecting to become involved with the boys' volleyball club.You most definitely were not expecting to fall in love -- but then again, life works in mysterious ways.***In which the reader was previously best friends with Tendou Satori and is reunited with him at Shiratorizawa Academy. Friendships resume and awkward love ensues.This is my first Haikyu!! fanfiction, I hope you will enjoy it <3
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 282
Kudos: 448





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Definition of THICC 😏 - a slang term for a full-figured body, specifically a big butt and curvy waist.

There wasn’t any other way to put it; the skirt was  _ way  _ too short. You had received your new  Shiratorizawa uniform about a week ago but didn’t think to try it on until now — the morning of your first day. Needless to say, it was an extremely stupid mistake. The school had given you the correct size based on your height but it seems that they underestimated your thickness. It looked perfectly normal from the front, coming to rest comfortably at mid-thigh but from the  _ back _ ...you slip on a pair of spandex shorts under your skirt — just to be safe.

You would need to be extremely careful when bending over.

Just what you needed. Not only were you transferring to a brand-new school as a third year, but you also had to worry about accidentally flashing your classmates — lovely. You let out a sigh before pulling your H/C hair into a messy bun on the top of your head. You were already running late. You let out a soft curse after glancing at the time and snatch your book bag before sprinting out the door. 

You arrive at the bus station just in time and collapse in the front seat with a huff. Going to a new school was stressful enough — having to navigate your way through an unfamiliar neighborhood was just icing on the cake. 

Your mother had received a job offer here in Sendai a few weeks ago.  Shiratorizawa Academy was the obvious choice, seeing as it was the closest to your new home. You had been lucky enough to get in on an academic scholarship but you were still extremely nervous. Taking out your headphones, you turn the music to full volume, close your eyes, and hope that it will calm your racing heart.

***

The school was absolutely  _ massive _ . You had already walked into two incorrect classrooms, tripped on the stairs, and ran into a pole before  _ finally  _ coming to a stop before a door that you  _ hoped _ was your homeroom. If it wasn’t, you were bagging this whole fucking charade and going home to watch anime and read some wholesome fanfiction because at this point — it was getting ridiculous. The skin of your eyelid was twitching from where the traitorous pole had hit you, your shin throbbed from the fiendish step, and your hair was an absolute wreck. To put it bluntly, you looked like a fucking crack-head and it wasn’t even eight in the morning.

It simply wasn’t your day.

Letting out a massive sigh, you attempt to fix the tragedy that is your hair before opening the door to the classroom. All twenty-or-so students and one teacher turn to meet your gaze and your eyes grow wide. You’re just about to pivot and make a quick, embarrassing exit when the teacher speaks, “Ah, you must be the new student! Y/N L/N, correct? Please have a seat.”

_ Thank the Lord. But then again, anime would have been better. _

You give a bow and smile sheepishly before making your way to an empty desk in the back-left corner – only to  trip over positively nothing and send your body careening into a broad shoulder.

You land on your ass while the person you hit hadn’t moved an inch – they were clearly built like a brick wall. You can’t bring yourself to meet their eyes as you stand, opting to look at their large, distinctly male shoes while mumbling your apology. You finally sit at the empty desk, not waiting for his reply. The teacher (probably noticing your absolute mortification) finally begins the class with a clap of his hands. You shove the morning incidents into the back of your mind and attempt to focus for the remainder of the class — unbeknownst to the olive-green eyes that watch you.

***

You are relieved and exhausted when the bell finally rings for lunch. The twitching in your eye has finally ceased and the throbbing of your shin has turned into a light bruise. Still, you come to realize that making friends this year will be near impossible. The other third year students ha ve  already established clear friend groups over the years — at this point you would just have to make do with what you had...which was nothing. 

You are the first out the door when the bell rings, careful not to trip over anything or run into any  poles. The other students are right behind you and it gives you comfort when you are able to blend into the crowd. 

You’re almost to the cafeteria when you  see him.

He’s towering over everyone as he walks and his spiky, bright red hair makes him look even taller. For a moment, you convince yourself that  _ it couldn’t be. _ But then, you hear his voice; loud and bright as he sings a rather creepy but joyful  toon , uncaring of the weirded-out looks he’s getting and you know that it has to be him. 

Satori.  _ Your  _ Satori.

You hadn’t seen your best friend since you were separated in middle school. He had changed so much and yet not at all. Your throat constricts with emotion and it takes you a few tries before you are able to call out to him. 

“Sa—,” A shoulder bumps into yours as the words stuck in your throat are finally freed. “ _ Satori _ !” 

You see his bright red hair swish as he turns. You’ve stopped in the middle of the crowd now and several shoulders bump into yours as they pass. Finally, you see his head turn in your direction and his eyes are just the way you remember them. They shift over the crowd — he hasn’t seen you yet.

“Satori Tendo!”

His eyes snap to yours and you see them widen in a way that others would find creepy. It doesn’t matter though, because you’re already running. You finally break through the crowd — a feat in and of itself considering your short stature.  Satoris ’ eyes grow impossibly wider as he sees your form break through the students.

“Y/—” 

He doesn’t get to finish your name. You’re already barreling into him, arms wrapping around his slim waist. You weren’t even going to try for his neck — you doubt that you’d be able to reach it. You feel long fingers grip your shoulders to pull you back, red eyes searching your face. The fingers come up to touch your cheek and you realize that they have bandages on them. Did he injure himself in volleyball again? You’re just about to ask about them when you hear his voice, “Y/N? Is that really you?”

You don’t even get to finish nodding because his long, lanky arms wrap around your waist and before you know it, your feet leave the ground. Your arms wrap around his neck as he spins you and you can’t believe it’s really him and that he’s _really here_ _._ His ridiculous laugh is music to your ears and you find yourself laughing with him. There’s no doubt that the students around you think that you’re both _freaking weirdos_ but it didn’t matter, because that’s how you and Satori had always been. 

When he finally sets you on the ground again the hall is  almost emp ty and a genuine,  goofy grin adorns both of your faces.  You finally realize just how tall he is when you crane your head back to meet his eyes. He was always tall in middle school but who knew  he’d turn out to be  _ this  _ huge. 

“Since when did you get so freakishly tall Tori? Still a freak of nature I see.” You shoot him a teasing smile and place your hands on your hips. His voice is much deeper than you remember but  he’s still so... _ Satori _ . Besides his appearance, he  hasn’t changed one bit.

“Says the girl who hasn’t grown at  _ all. _ How many inches? Maybe three or four?” His bandaged fingers come up to ruffle your hair and you slap them away with a pouty face.

“I have grown  _ five  _ inches since middle school, thank you very much,” Satori merely laughs that weird laugh of his as his eyes scan your body. 

“The  _ rest  _ of you though, damn Y/N. Who knew  you’d turn out to be so curvy! Look at those boo—” Satori doesn’t finish because you’re already punching his arm  _ hard _ . 

Yep.  Definitely the same old Satori — no filter or boundaries  _ at all _ .

Your voice comes out in a hiss as you say, “Shut  _ up _ , Tori! And  what the hell did you do to your fingers this time? You need to be careful when  you’re blocking!  You’re not invincible you know.”

Your teasing  banter continues without a hitch as if you had seen him only yesterday instead of  _ years  _ ago. An extremely deep voice brings you both out of your  stupor, “Tendo. If  you’re not coming,  I ’ll be eating lunch without you.”

Your eyes meet a broad chest first, then go on to  _ extremely  _ broad shoulders until they finally meet a pair of intense olive-green eyes. There is absolutely  _ no way  _ that this man could be in high school. The intensity of his eyes sucks the air right from your lungs, causing your breath to catch in your chest — and he wasn’t even  _ looking  _ at you yet. Who  _ was  _ he?

“I’ll be right there  Ushiwaka ! I was just catching up with an old friend, this is Y/N L/N. We were thick as thieves back in middle school.” Satori responds to  Ushiwaka in such a casual voice that you turn to him with wide eyes as he throws a lanky arm over your shoulder. Just how in the hell does he  _ know  _ this guy?

Olive-green eyes turn to meet yours and shivers crawl up and down your spine when he speaks, “Ushijima Wakatoshi.” His eyes drag slowly (and shamelessly) down your form before turning towards the cafeteria without another word.

_ Holy cheese and fucking crackers.  _

Your hand lands on your chest as you catch your breath — since when were you out of breath? You feel like you just ran a mother-freaking 5k. That man-boy  probably has more confidence in one fingernail than you do in your whole body. You begin to feel better as he exits and  it’s as if the intensity seeps from the room. It was a good thing you  didn’t have to eat with him.

You let out a relieved sigh and turn to Satori once more, “So Y/N, you  wanna eat with us?”

_ Us? _

Your relieved sigh hitches in your chest as you remember the stoic, olive-eyed boy. 

_ Shit _ .


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! Here's another chapter <3 I hope you like it because I had an absolute blast writing it. Thanks to all of the readers who left kudos and especially comments — they always make my day. Please continue to leave more because as I said; the more you leave, the faster updates will be.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading <3

After some extensive convincing from Satori, you finally cave. It couldn’t be _that_ bad right? Your fist tightens on the back of Satoris' jacket and you move even closer to him as he cuts through the crowd. You’re almost to Satoris' lunch table when you hear them.

“That dude is so weird, what a freak.” 

“What is that  hot new  girl doing with  _ Tendo _ ?”

“ Weirdo.”

“Freak.”

As per usual  Satori pays them no mind – just like in middle school . You grit your teeth and try to do the same , until you hear a particularly nasty comment  from  right behind you. It was clearly meant for  Satori  to hear.

“Why don’t you just go  away ? No one wants a freak like you at our school.” 

The  boys snickering stops when your hand grabs his collar and his  hateful eyes narrow down at you . He clearly didn’t  know how many fights you had gotten into – all of them in defense of Satori.

“You wanna say that again?” Your E/C eyes are furious and smoldering, burning into the boy with a terrifying ‘I-fucking-dare-you’ look. You were quiet and kind most of the time but this had always been the one exception. _No one_ messed with your Satori.

You don’t notice, but more than half of the cafeteria watches the exchange with bated breath. By now, Satori notices that your hand is no longer fisted in his jacket and turns around to look for you. His eyes widen when he sees you about to _throw hands_ with someone. Honestly, some things just never change.

“ Now, now, now – let’s calm down okay? ”  His ha nds wave in front of him,  hoping to calm down the situation.

“What are you  gonna do about it ,  _ bitch _ ?”  Satoris '  words are lost in your rage as your face  morphs into a calm, cold expression.  You certainly weren’t  expectin g to  beat anyone to a pulp today – it really is funny how plans change.

You hear Satori mumble a  quiet ‘ Oh crap ’ behind you and you’re just about to lunge when a large hand lands on your shoulder. You know immediately who it is . His dominating presence wraps around you and you shiver  when you feel his massive body  so close to your back , causing you to let go of the boy's collar.

You tilt your head to look at him, but his olive-green eyes are drilling into the boy before you – you’re surprised that the boy hasn’t wet his pants yet because to be honest, you definitely would have.

His voice is insanely deep as it rings through the near-silent cafeteria, “I suggest you find your way back to your seat.” The words sound  more like an order than a suggestion and the boy scurries away quickly.

Pink floods your cheeks when you remember that his very _manly_ is on your shoulder. The heat of him seeps through you, causing more shivers to run up and down your spine.

“ Are you alright?”  His voice is well above your head and you crane your head back to see his  olive-green eyes  staring  down a t you.  “If so, I'd like to get back to my lunch.”

His voice is so serious that it makes your body to lock up and you eventually turn your body around to face him. You were _not_ expecting his face to be this handsome up close. The confidence that came with your anger has now dissipated and you find yourself stuttering out your response, “Uh…um…y-yup! I good – angry I was is all.”

_ Oh. My. God. _

You slap your hands over your red cheeks because _fuck_ _._ You dun goofed. Satori – bless his kind, wonderful soul – swoops in right when you need him. “Careful Miracle Boy, you’ll make her short circuit! She’s not used to intense guys like you!”

The ‘Miracle Boy’ merely blinks and  deadpans,  “ Tendo , you  shouldn’t befriend robots . Besides, this cyborg does not seem  very intelligent.  Machines cannot replace real people. ”

You’re rendered speechless. Satori merely bursts out laughing, as if this was a normal occurrence. What the _what_? Does this guy take everything literally? Not only does he think you’re a cyborg but a _dumb_ cyborg at that. And you were absolutely _mortified_.

Satori is still cackling when he reaches for you. “I assure you she’s real Wakatoshi. What kind of cyborg would be ticklish?” 

Hell to the  _ no. _

“T-tori,” You hold a hand in front of you as if to ward him away but it’s futile, not once in your lifetime had you escaped Satoris' sadistic tickling. “Satori. _No._ Stay away foul beast! Begone wretch!” 

Sadly, your use of medieval insults does nothing to deter him and soon enough you’re giggling like a madwoman under Satoris' fingers. Your stomach hurts when you finally break away and you’re trying to catch your breath. 

“Satori  Tendo , you  sadist – I’ll buy you any manga volume you want if you just have some  _ mercy _ _. _ _ ” _

Satoris ' eyes widen and he starts cackling his insane laugh again only to stop abruptly and look you seriously in the eye, “ _ I accept _ .”

_ This crack-head. _ __

You try  to keep the frown on your face but eventually, it turns into a  soft  smile .

You forgot how much  you missed him.

***

Wakatoshi Ushijima watches from his seat at the lunch table as you giggle and bribe Tendo to stop his torture.

Your smile is wide and bright  and there is a confusing t winge in his chest when he sees it.

His dark green eyes slide over your curves, lingering on your wide hips and the soft skin of your thighs. The faintest twitch can be seen in his stoic face and he decides that you are definitely _not_ a cyborg.

***

Your sides still hurt from  Satoris ’ immense tickling when you finally sit down at the lunch table with a bowl of curry and rice. You’re avoiding eye contact with Ushijima at all costs, which is difficult considering that he’s sitting directly in front of you. Satori is oblivious of your embarrassment towards the large boy and rattles on about anything and everything — mostly the new manga volume of My Hero Academia that he is now ‘rightfully owed.’

Suddenly, two more trays plop down on the lunch table and  you  look up with your cheeks still full of curry. “Hey, hey!  Reon and Semi!”

The two boys, supposedly  Reon and Semi, give him a nod of acknowledgment as they sit beside  Ushijima. You scoot even closer to  Satori until you’re practically glued to his side. You weren’t used to this much social interaction in one day. 

Their eyes immediately find you as you move towards Satori and their eyes narrow in curiosity. They look back and forth between you because to be honest, it was straight-up _weird_ to see a girl who looked so comfortable around Tendo. The dark-skinned boy speaks up first and the question is directed towards Satori, “Tendo, who’s this?”

Satoris’ red eyes practically glow upon hearing the words — even if he was hard to read at times, it was clear to all of them that he cared for you. “This is my childhood friend, Y/N L/N. She owes me a manga volume.” You shoot Satori a glare and he lets out a snicker before continuing, “Y/N, this is Reon Ohira and Eita Semi. They’re all on the volleyball team with me.”

Your eyes light up as the last line leaves  Satoris ’ mouth and your shyness immediately disappears. Your voice is clear with contained excitement as you exclaim, “You guys all play volleyball? That’s so awesome! I used to play with Satori a lot when we were kids. What positions do you play?!”

The boys are immediately taken aback by your sudden outburst and Ushijima finally looks up from the rice that he was intently eating.  Reon is the first to respond and he almost looks uncomfortable with your enthusiasm, “I’m a wing  spiker . Semi here is a setter.” 

They slowly seem to relax  as you continue , it seemed that you were just really passionate about the sport. 

“Hey , I was a setter too!  I actually rotated between setter and libero most  of  the time since we didn’t have a lot of good receivers. Speaking of volleyball,  _ Tori.”  _ You send a glare  at your best friend and take his long fingers into yours , “You  wanna tell me why your tape job is so  shitty ? What are you, five? ” 

You turn around to lean over the bench, reaching for the athletic tape in your  bag but before you can fully bend over , y ou feel a pair of large hands encase your hips . You let out a sound of  protest but when you begin to swat at the  hands, you feel his  breath right by your ear .

Satoris ’ voice  comes out in a raspy whisper that sends a shiver down your spine and causes your breath to quicken,  “Y/N, I would advise against that unless you want to flash your ass to my teammates.” He let’s out a breathy  laugh against your  neck and  _ oh my. _

Just  _ where in the hell _ had your dorky best friend gone?

Words catch in your throat as  his  long  leg swings over to straddle the bench and his  hands grip your  hips as he pulls you into him . His long body unfolds and he  reaches for your bag, pulling out the white athletic tape  from the front pocket. When he finally sits back down to hand you the tape, your face  is on fire and you can barely form a coherent sentence. 

Avoiding the gazes of his teammates, you snatch the tape from his grasp and mumble half-hearted  insults in his direction.  You focus on re-taping his long fingers while scolding him the entire time .

In reality, you’re trying not to think about how his hands dwarf yours and how his breath felt on your neck. Your E/C eyes flit to the side and catch the smoldering gaze of Ushijima, forcing you to swallow _hard._

At that moment, you look between the two completely different boys and realize that you are totally and utterly  _ screwed _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments below :3 AND PLEASE IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS HOLY — COME SIMP WITH ME OVER WAKATOSHI AND TENDO BECAUSE I'M DYING OVER HERE.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you go <3 
> 
> To all you beautiful people who left comments on the last two chapters — If I could give you a hug, I would. The comments you left truly made my day and I even cried some happy tears. Please continue to rant and give me your opinions because I love hearing from you guys:) 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reading <3
> 
> Also, just a fun fact - When I paste my works into AO3 it inserts random spaces between characters and it's hella annoying >:(

“Wow, Y/N! You really are the best at this kind of stuff.” You grin at Satori as he flexes his now neatly taped fingers. With your blush finally gone and the lunch break over, you were making your back to the classroom with Satori by your side.

You raise a brow at him and say, “It’s really not that big of a deal, you just suck at taking care of yourself and I end up having to do it for you.” Your smile turns into a frown. It had always been like that Satori – even when you were in middle school together. 

Satori  lets out a  laugh, “Always such a mom, Y/ N—” The  bell cuts him off and he winces when he looks at the time. “Shit. We’re  gonna be late. What class are you in Y/N? ”

“Three.” 

Satori lets out a whine before saying , “ I’m in class 1 , but it looks like you’re in the same homeroom as  Ushiwaka ! ”

Your breath catches in your throat.

_ Shit _ .

Seeing your distress, Satori ruffles your hair with a low chuckle, “He may seem scary at first, but Ushiwaka's a good guy. Very…misunderstood if you will. Just try to get along, ‘kay?”

You give him a nod and a smile. You could do that right?

Satoris ' red eyes catch something over your shoulder and he waves his hand in the air . You turn your head. Ushijima stands a few feet away, a blank expression on his face.

You feel a hand on the small of your back and you’re nudged forward before hearing words at your ear,  “Get a move on. I’ll see you later.” You turn around to reply but you already see  Satoris ’ red hair disappearing into a classroom.

Letting out a sigh, you turn back to Ushijima to find him walking away with long strides. You let out a squeak and jog to catch up – it was only by pure chance that you found the classroom last time and you didn’t want to look like an idiot by getting lost again.

You had to practically sprint before finally catching up to the boy – your legs were probably only half the size of his.  You're b reathless when your fingers finally catch the fabric  of his sleeve , effectively  slowing him down. His olive-green eyes turn towards you and you realize just how close you are to him. You have to crane your head almost all the way  back in order to meet his eyes and  you notice that when they hit the light a certain way, they’re more gold than green. 

He’s looking at you expectantly and finally raises a brow. 

_ Right. _ __

_ School. Class.  _ _ Learning. Definitely not beautiful _ _ ,  _ _ golden-eyed boys. _

“U-um, Satori said that we’re in the same class so...would it be alright if I walked with you?” You look up innocently into his eyes and his throat muscles tighten. Your eyes follow the action, admiring the prominent vains in his neck.

He clears his throat, bringing you out of your stupor , “Of course.” Once again, his deep voice causes you to shiver and he takes notice.

“Are you cold?” Ushijima asks you with a blank expression, and you quickly stutter out a response, “N-nope! I’m totally fine! Uh. W-we should probably get to class. Yep, class!”

You turn around and start marching away with a blush blooming on your  cheeks  when you feel something fall around your shoulders.  Ushijimas '  eyes catch yours when you turn your head and , in this light, they’re green again.  He places his uniform jacket on your shoulders  and you turn around to face him completely .

“Ushijima, I’m really okay! I’m not cold at all.” You insist and try pulling the jacket from your shoulders but his hands stop you. His eyebrows are raised when he speaks again, “If you’re not cold, then why were you shivering?”

_ Oh, nothing. Just admiring your sexy-as-hell voice _ _ and thinking about licking the veins on your nec _ _ k _ _ , no big deal. _

You certainly  _ were not  _ going to tell him that so you cave, letting him pull the jacket across your shoulders and fix it into place. You put your hands on your cheeks and try to ignore the vibrant blush  forming, “ OK. Let’s go to class.”  Once again, you march off in a random direction, trying to shake your embarrassment.

His  jacket  positively swallows you. The sleeves  are at least four inches past your fingertips and the hem  mee ts  the middle of your  thigh .  You’re trying to refrain from smelling it like a complete creep when  Ushijimas '  says,  “You’re going the wrong way. Our class is  in this direction .” 

You  pivot  sharply on one  foot and  look to see Ushijima pointing in the opposite direction , looking at you like the directionally challenged idiot  you are .

_ Right.  _ _ I totally knew that. _

***

Everyone was giving you weird looks in class, especially the girls — but theirs looked more like glares. Which was understandable considering the fact that you had arrived late to class with  Wakatoshi Ushijima while also wearing his uniform jacket. You had tried to give the jacket back when you arrived at the classroom door but Ushijima merely shook his head  and went in.

After promising the teacher that your tardiness wouldn’t happen again, you scan the room for any available seats. Since there ’s no assigned seating, you make your way towards a seat in the back corner. Surprisingly, Ushijima follows you, taking the seat to your right. 

You try to keep a smile from taking over your face as you sit down because Satori had been right — Ushijima was a good guy. 

Fortunately for you, the class was focusing on Mathematics today and although it was not the easiest subject, you excelled at it. After going through a few problems on the board, the teacher left you all to your work. 

You end up finishing the assignment within  ten  minutes and begin tapping your pencil on the desk, waiting for the remainder of the class to finish. Suddenly, you feel a pair of eyes on the side of your face. Your E/C eyes meet  Ushijimas ’ green-gold irises.

“You’re finished?”

Ushijima seems amazed as he glances down at your completed assignment. The look he gives you is bizarre — you’re not used to seeing any emotion on his face. 

“Uh...yeah. Math is a pretty easy subject for me so I enjoy it.”

Ushijima furrows his brow, giving you an almost offended look, “It’s the devils’ subject.” (WE STAN, USHIJIMA. MATH FUCKING SUCKS.)

You let out a loud laugh but then make it seem like a cough when you see that Ushijima is absolutely serious. 

“Do you...uh...do you want any help?”

You  lean over to look at  Ushijimas ' paper and see that  he’s only finished  three of the problems.

“Yes.”

You give him a wide, bright smile that makes his breath hitch and scoot your chair closer to his. 

With your help, Ushijima finishes the assignment fairly quickly and you have a few minutes to spare before the bell rings. Your chair is still right by  Ushijimas and even sitting down you have to look up quite a ways to meet his eyes. 

Most people in class tended to avoid Ushijima and you assumed it was because of his serious demeanor but the way you saw it, he was just a reserved person — but kind nonetheless.

You fingers fiddle nervously with your skirt as you ask, “Hey, Ushijima?”

His eyes turn towards you and he realizes how close you are. His heart beats hard against his ribcage when you look up at him through your lashes and he isn’t sure why.

“What position do you play?”

Ushijimas ' face remains stoic, but you see his eyes light up when you mention the sport.

“Wing- spiker .”

“Really? That’s so awesome! D-do you…um…” You trail off with a blush – there’s no way that he’ll say yes.

But…you had to at least try.

You jerk your eyes up to meet  Ushijimas '  expectant gaze with  re new ed  confidence. 

“Do you think I could come watch you guys  play?”

** *

Coach  Washijo had to be the single most intimidating person you had ever met in your life. He was a small man, but still a few inches taller than you. His grey eyes felt like they were piercing through your soul – he hadn’t even said a word to you yet. 

He had been staring you down for the better of  three minutes while the team warmed up and honestly you were about to pass your pants –the man clearly didn’t like you.

You’re just about to squeak out a ‘sorry’ and get the hell out of there when Coach Washijo opens his mouth.

“ Why are you here? ”

You begin stuttering out a response, “Uh—I…” You stop immediately when you see the look in his eye.

“ _ Why are you here?” _

Feeling a surge of confidence, you  look him straight in the eye . 

“I’m  just  here to watch volleyball , sir. I promise I won’t be a distraction.”

You don’t falter this time when he stares you down. It had been years since you watched Satori play volleyball and you wanted to be here to support him – even if it was just for one day. You recall the last time you played with a sad twinge and your fingers subconsciously twitch towards the scar on your knee.

Coach  Washijo narrows his eyes  at your defiant stance and finally, after a full thirty seconds of staring you  down again he says, “You may stay.”

You let out a sigh of relief and bow. “Thank you, sir.”

“But don’t expect to just sit there. You might as well help out if you’re going to watch.” Your eyes light up at the thought.

“Yes, Coach.”

***

The team watches discreetly from where they stretch and finally, Semi speaks up, “What do you think they’re saying?”

A first-year named  Goshiki looks nervous as he says, “I’m surprised that she hasn’t run off crying yet.  Coach  Washijo has been using his death stare  on her f or a while now.”

Tendo snickers, “ Pshh ,  _ death stare _ ? Besides, Y/N is probably more of a tyrant than  Washijo when it comes to volleyball.”

Goshiki looks surprised, “She plays?”

Tendo winces slightly and lets out a soft sigh, “ _ Played.  _ Past  tense – she hasn’t played since it happened .” 

To everyone’s amazement,  Ushijimas ’ head pops up in interest .

“What happened?”

Tendo lets out a sad laugh, “It’s not my story to tell  Miracle Boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of posting this work to Wattpad as well. Thoughts? 👀👀
> 
> EDIT: ASKDJFSKS GUYS I FINISHED THE COVER FOR THIS BOOK DO YOU WANNA SEE IT


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap guys — I'm so excited to hear your thoughts about this chapter because it was so much fun to write. I hope you enjoy it! Also, there are A TON of My Hero Academia references in this one so if you're a fan let me know in the comments! 
> 
> Imma just leave a lil love here (<3) for all of the people who have left comments so far. YOU are the reason that these updates are coming so fast and I hope you guys know that YOU'RE MY MAIN BITCHES <3 <3 I LOVE YOU GUYS.

Satori was... _ amazing.  _ He had improved so much in the past years that it brought tears to your eyes; both happy and sad. You were so proud of the person he had become — but also sad that you hadn’t been able to progress the same way he had. 

It was times like these when the effects of your injury really got to you.

You scribble a note on your paper as a player misses yet another serve. At this point, the coach would probably make them end the practice with an absurd number of serves. The small man had you taking stats on the team as they played; who needed to work on what, how many serves missed— that kind of thing. 

Despite how boring it sounded; you were thoroughly enjoying yourself.  Coach Washijo was an absolute demon when it came to coaching and it quickly became obvious why Shiratorizawa was a powerhouse school when it came to volleyball. Every player on the team  was well-rounded when it came to defense and offense but the true MVP seemed to be Ushijima. His offensive power was truly something to behold and it made you wonder what it would be like to set for him .

Satori was a monster when it came to blocking— it gave you chills just watching him. His ‘guesses’ had gotten even more accurate since you were in middle school and you pitied any spiker that had to go head-to-head with him. 

You are broken from your thoughts when the fingers of a second-year middle blocker are blown back from yet another powerful hit made by Ushijima. You reach for your bag on instinct and just as you thought, the boy is holding his fingers with a wince— he must have jammed one of them. 

You don’t bother asking permission from Coach Washijo as you fish the roll of athletic tape from your bag and make your way onto the court. The boy has a scowl on his face as you approach, holding his injured fingers tight to his chest. You stop in front of him and raise an eyebrow, your fingers twitching in a gesture for him to hold out his hand. The boy doesn’t move. 

You give a huff and say, “If you don’t want to injure yourself further, I suggest you give me your hand.” The boys’ dark ginger hair bounces as he begrudgingly gives you his hand. 

Your movements are fast and efficient as you secure his jammed finger and when you’re finished, he looks at your handiwork with surprise in his expression. You give him a small smile before turning away, “Be more careful next time.”

The intense grey eyes of Coach Washijo drill into you as you make your way back to the bench. His silence is unnerving, but you swear that you see a spark of approval in his gaze. 

The practice continues without a hitch and before you know it the team is gathering for one last huddle before heading home. With some final words from Coach Washijo, the team hurries off to put away the nets and clean up the gym. 

Satoris’ voice is at your ear in an instant. “Hey, Y/N! How about you set me one? Just like old times.” His voice is teasing and excited as his red gaze bores into you and you can’t help the grin that stretches across your face. Just because you hadn’t played a game in a while didn’t mean you had stopped practicing. 

“I don’t know Tori. You sure you’re fast enough to hit my set?”

Satori gives you an offended look and puts a hand to his chest, “You wound me, my dear. I could hit them in middle school and I’ve gotten even faster since then.” You laugh and tap his shoulder before making your way to the net that wasn’t being taken down.

“Well, Tori? Better hurry before they take it down.” Satori giggles like the child he is and grabs a ball from the cart before hurrying over and getting into position.  Tossing your uniform jacket by your bag, you  stretch your arms above your head, thankful that you had  decided to wear spandex under your skirt today .

“So, Tori— which one do you want?” 

Satori nearly shakes with excitement before saying, “The fastest one.” You stamp your right leg hard on the ground, nodding at Satori when you don’t feel any twinges of pain.

The moment after Satori throws the ball in your direction, he’s already starting his approach and he must have been a  _ little  _ too excited because the toss is off. 

Your body moves on instinct and before you know it your feet are planting themselves into the gym floor and springing up into a powerful jump. You see Satoris’ mid-air form and he was right; he  _ is  _ faster. The feel of the ball in your hands is like a dream and  _ you’ve missed this.  _

Your eyes find  Satoris ’ form once more, gauging the distance and placement of the set. His impact point will be much higher than in middle school, considering his increased height and jumping power.  Satoris ’ arm is moving fast and when you finally launch the ball straight towards the downward swing of his palm, the gym is completely silent.

You hear the ball slam onto the other side of the court and you try to lessen the pressure on your right leg as you hit the ground, hopping on it lightly. You look up to see Satori grinning like a mad-man and you can’t help but reciprocate his enthusiasm. 

You laugh as you look at Satori, “I can’t believe we’re still able to pull that one off after all these years!” You stand on your tiptoes to ruffle his crimson locks and tease, “You’ve been holding out on me Tori, I never knew you could jump that high.”

Satoris’ red gaze softens when hears your laugh— you had looked a little sad earlier, and he couldn’t stand to see you like that. “You too, Y/N. Your sets are more precise than ever.” His eyes look down at his feet this time, “I was afraid you hadn’t played at all since it happened.”

Your lips stretch into a sad smile, “I haven’t— not in a real game at least, but that doesn’t mean I ever stopped practicing. I love it too much to stop playing completely.” Your body jolts when you realize that everyone had stopped cleaning up to watch you. Almost immediately your face turns a vibrant red and you smack Satoris’ arm for no good reason.

Satori winces and lets out a whine, “Ouch! What was that for?” Your blush deepens and you walk towards the net, busying yourself with taking it down. 

“C’mon Satori, we have to clean up before Coach Washijo roasts me on a spit.”

Thankfully, the team doesn’t say a word as you all pitch in to clean up. When the last of the nets and balls are finally put away, you make your way over to the coach with your stats paper in hand. 

He snatches the paper from your grasp without a word and scans it with intense scrutiny before letting out a satisfied hum. 

The rest of the team filters out of the gym, save for Satori who waits patiently by the door for you.

You let out a puff of air and finally bow, “Thank you for letting me come, coach. I won’t disturb your practice again.” You turn away and gather your things before jogging off to meet Satori. 

“L/N.”

Your feet stutter on the floor of the gym as you turn around to meet Coach Washijos’ intense gaze. 

“Yes, coach?”

The demon coach turns away with his clipboard in hand and says over his shoulder, “Come back tomorrow.” The man exits the gym without another word.

Your mouth hangs open and after a few seconds, you look back at Satori with a questioning gaze. 

The crimson-haired devil merely grins. 

***

“Tori, how  _ dare _ you insult my taste in snacks.”

Satori s its  on his bed, scrunching his nose adorably while going through the bag of snacks you had just bought . 

He had almost had a heart attack  in the store  when you informed him that you hadn’t seen one of his favorite anime shows.

After gasping for dear-life (quite dramatically in your opinion), he had merely clasped your hand and whispered, “ _ The conversion must begin now,”  _ before dragging you hurriedly to the nearest register.

Hence the reason why you found yourself in Satoris’ room – waiting  for ‘the conversion’ to begin.

You find yourself staring at his cutely scrunched face and your cheeks flush before looking away quickly. Instead, your eyes scan the expanse of his room with a smile.

_ Same old Satori. _

As you suspected, his room was chock full of anime posters and manga . 

You turn to Satori once more  and chide, “Well, Tori – when will ‘the conversion ’ begin? I’m waiting.” 

Satoris' crimson eyes catch yours with serious intent, “My Hero Academia is  nothing to joke about , Y/N. ” 

You try and fail not to laugh at his serious expression, bursting into a fit of giggles.

You see Satori set the snacks aside from the corner of your eye and immediately cease your laughter. There’s an evil expression in his eye when he turns to you again, “I’ll give you something to giggle about.”

_ Oh, no. _

You try to escape his fingers and you’re already halfway to the  door when he grips your waist in his big hands.

You let out a squeak as he lifts you up easily before throwing you back onto the bed. You land with a bounce and before you can try to escape again, Satori straddles your waist and goes to town with his devilish fingers.

Your body curls in on instinct and your thighs come up on either side of  Satori, your uniform skirt sliding down to expose the  skin of your thick thighs.  Suddenly, the tickling stops and it takes you a moment to catch your breath before  you look up to meet Satoris' red gaze. His fingers have stopped moving but his hands still grip your  waist.  You’re still breathing hard from his tickling when his eyes scan the expanse of your  exposed  thighs and  _ gods _ .

He looks like he wants to devour you and you might just let him.

Suddenly, his eyes freeze on one spot – the thick scar on your right knee. You feel the air shift around you as one of his hands leave your waist, running the pad of his thumb over the scarred tissue.

You don’t expect  to see the  sadness in his eyes when he looks at you again, and  his voice comes out in a cracked whisper that breaks your heart,  “I’m sorry – I’m sorry that I wasn’t there for you. ” 

You’ve never  seen  Satori look this way – sad and broken. You  sit up slowly and take his face into your hands , forcing him to look into your eyes. 

“It wasn’t your fault, Tori. Don’t you dare feel guilty about  something you couldn’t control.” 

You brush a single tear from his cheekbone with the pad of your thumb. You had only seen Satori cry a few times in all the years you had known him – he was generally a happy person. So when you did see him cry, you wanted to do everything in your power to make him smile again.

You’re just about to crack a joke, hoping to see that smile when he says, “Do you miss him?”

Your lips stretch into a sad sort of smile, “ Every day .”

“ I’m sor—”  You don’t let him finish. Leaning up on your knees to reach him, you press your lips to his cheek, right where the tear had fallen. Your hands weave themselves into his crimson hair as you pull back to look him in the  eyes.

“Satori. Stop apologizing. _It wasn’t your fault._ There’s nothing any of us could’ve done.” You press another kiss to his skin, this time against the corner of his mouth and you feel his breath hitch.

You feel heat seep into your cheeks when his eyes meet yours in surprise and you realize what you've just done. You’re so embarrassed that you immediately start sputtering and  push Satoris' long body towards his bathroom – which was a feat in and of itself; considering you were basically half his size.

“Now go shower, Tori . You’re still all sweaty from volleyball! ”

Satori , realizing your embarrassment, gives you a slow smirk over his shoulder.  Your blush deepens as you push him harder towards the bathroom .

“Shut  _ up,  _ Tori. ”  The words come out in an embarrassed whine and Satori decides that he enjoys seeing you  as a blushing mess.

He holds his hands out in an innocent gesture, letting you push him towards the  bathroom and teases, “I haven’t even  _ said  _ anything.”

He knows  _ exactly  _ what he’s said – or  _ not  _ said in this case. 

You give him one final push and he tumbles into the bathroom with a laugh . You slam the door behind him and finally lean against the  door. You can still hear Satori laughing  when you collapse onto his bed, bury your face in his  pillow, and  _ scream. _

Satori just laughs louder.

You’ve finally calmed down by the time the shower turns off and you’re fiddling with the hem of your skirt when the bathroom  door opens. 

You don’t look up immediately,  but you can feel the steam  rolling  out  from the bathroom, “Hey,  Tori? Do you have anything  I could wear? This skirt is uncomfor —”

You don’t get to finish your sentence, because you’ve finally looked up from your skirt .

_ Holy cheese and fucking crackers. _

Satori leans against the doorway with his arms folded across his chest. A black towel is slung dangerously low across his hips and his crimson hair is still damp, leaving droplets of water to trail down his neck.

All  the air is sucked from your lungs  when Satori  pushes off from the doorway, unfolding his toned arms to reveal  the entirety if his torso.

Satoris' tone is teasing when he finally  speaks , “ What were you saying, Y/N? Something about your skirt? ”

You open your mouth to reply but it hangs open silently when your eyes follow a drop of water rolling almost lazily down Satoris' toned stomach. 

You wet your lips when it disappears into the towel and you find yourself wanting to follow the droplets with your tongue.

You had seen Satori shirtless plenty of times in your life with no issues at all. Then again, he had never looked like  _ this.  _ His body was  now packed with lean  muscle – and the devilish smirk on his lips wasn’t helping the situation.

“I— um,” You wet your lips once more as you finally look up to meet his  amused eyes.

_ Bastard. _

He knew _exactly_ what he was doing – but where had this confidence come from? You think back to the way he gripped your hips and laughed huskily against the skin of your neck and a shiver rolls seductively down your spine.

Your  mouth is dry  and your voice is shaky  when you finally pluck up the courage to speak, “I—uh, I  need something to wear.  The skirt is uncomfortable.” 

He grins at you before walking over to his dresser .  Although a part of you is  thankful for it, you  have to force yourself  not to make a sound of  disappointment when Satori pulls a shirt over his head .

It seemed downright unfair to cover up something so beautiful.

He rummages through the drawers for a moment before pulling out a long-sleeved anime t-shirt and throwing it towards you. The shirt, no doubt Satoris’, has several anime characters on the front while bold, white letters saying ‘PLUS ULTRA’ run down the sleeves – whatever that meant. You had a feeling that you would find out shortly.

You fold your uniform jacket neatly, setting it on the bed before un-tucking the white dress shirt from your skirt and making your way into the bathroom. Stripping yourself of the button-up and skirt, you slip the black shirt on over your spandex and sports bra. 

Unsurprisingly, the shirt falls to mid - thigh with the sleeves stopping well past your fingertips . You bury your nose into  t he fabric – like a complete creep – and inhale  deeply . You glance in the mirror quickly and then frown. The shirt hangs loosely everywhere except...your thighs, chest, and ass. 

_ Damn  _ your fabulous thiccness— why couldn’t something just  _ fit _ for once?

Your chest expands with a deep breath and your mirrored shoulders shrug, deciding that it can’t be helped. You swing open the bathroom door and strut out with your hands on your hips, prepared for ‘the conversion’ once more.

Your gaze is drawn to the TV first and you see that it has already been set to the first episode. Satori sits on his bed with a manga volume in his lap, grabbing another potato chip from the bag beside him as he reads. He’s drawn away from his manga and his crimson gaze finds your form, eyes widening.

He drops his potato chip. 

***

Satori Tendo immediately decides that he loves seeing you in his clothes. His tongue runs over his bottom lip as his red eyes drink in the sight of you and when his eyes follow the generous curve of your hip, he draws the lip between his teeth. There’s only one word going through his mind — 

_ Shit _ .

***

“Go All Might!” Tears are streaming down your face as your eyes watch the TV screen and you don’t even bother to wipe them away with your sleeve — the t-shirt was too precious for that anyway. 

You’re sitting on the bed with your body between  Satoris ’ long legs, watching the season one finale of My Hero Academia. His cheek rests on the top of your head and he  occasionally reaches for the bag of potato chips in your lap. 

All Might performs his finishing move on the disgusting  Nomu and you cry even harder while stuffing a potato chip into  your mouth,  “Hell yeah, All Might! You’re my hero!  PLUS ULTRA!” 

You were  _ not  _ expecting to love this as much as you did.

Satori laughs, thoroughly enjoying your reactions. It was around 9:30 when you finished the season— you had been bingeing for almost 4 hours straight and it was worth every fucking minute of your time. 

Finally, after fangirling with Satori for almost thirty minutes, your eyelids become heavy. Your rub your eyes tiredly before subconsciously climbing into Satoris’ lap and wrapping your arms around his neck. 

That was at least one thing that hadn’t changed— you still became extremely cuddly when you were sleepy. 

Your small hands unconsciously weave themselves into  Satoris ’ crimson locks, the soft strands slipping in between your fingers and you let out a satisfied hum. Satori tries to stop himself from laughing when your legs wrap themselves around his waist— you were just like a koala. 

He reaches for your phone, careful not to wake you, and sends a quick text to your mother;  _ Staying at a  _ _ friends’ _ _ house.  _

Setting your phone back on his nightstand, he wraps one arm around your waist and the other under your thighs before standing up from his sitting position on the floor and carrying you to his bed. He tries to set you carefully on the bed and pull away, but a needy whine escapes your mouth when his body separates from yours and your legs tighten around his waist. 

You sound like an absolute toddler when you mumble a sassy, “ _ No, Tori.” _

Satori looks up at the ceiling with a sigh when he realizes that there’s no way that he’s getting you off— he was planning to sleep on the couch like a gentleman, but that obviously wasn’t an option.

Sitting down on the bed, he adjusts your thighs quickly before plopping down on his back, with your legs now on either side of his torso. You let out another satisfied hum when his arms wrap around you and as Satori finally drifts off to sleep, he decides that he doesn’t mind this one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. I just love you guys T^T (AND MOTHERHECKING TENDO. LIKE PLZ MARRY ME BOI) If you enjoyed the chapter, please let me know in the comments! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, my lovelies! I'm so sorry that this took so long! I've been having a whole lot of family issues and it's kind of just sucked the life out of me lately. THIS BE A SPICY CHAPTER:3
> 
> I have attached the covers that I made. They DO have my name on them. Nice to meet you, my name is Maeve<3 And yes, there are TWO and I'll explain why at the end of the chapter:3 Let me know what you think of them! 
> 
> I love and adore you all. Please stay safe and thank you so much for reading! <3

  


I’ve loved her for as long as I can remember .

I was never able  to forget her , even after she left.

I've been hers ever since she first gripped my hand to help me up on the playground – but she was never mine.

***

He dreams of you. 

Of your kind voice and joyful laugh.

He dreams of your soft skin and the  curve of your waist.

He dreams of you – and wishes you were his.

***

When the morning light streams through the blinds on Satoris' window, he immediately regrets waking up.

Having slid down his body during the night, your legs are straddling his hips rather than his waist. 

_ Dammit. _

He had placed you high on his waist for a  _ reason. _

He’s  trying to come up with a way to get  _ out  _ of this situation when your hips move against his and suddenly, he can’t think  at all.

His hands automatically go to grip your hips and he hisses out a quiet  _ ‘ _ _ shit.’ _

_ Shit. Shit. Shit. _

He shouldn’t have teased you last night – acting so confident when he hadn’t even _kissed_ anyone yet. He would have felt self-conscious with any other girl, but with _you_ _;_ it just came naturally. He wasn’t sure why. Perhaps it was the fact that he had known you nearly his whole life – or maybe the fact that he was in love with you.

H e had just wanted to see you blush and now God was punishing him for it.

He tries thinking of disgusting things like moldy oranges and toe fungus but when he feels your heat press down on him again, all coherent thoughts fly from his mind and a quiet, strangled groan escapes his lips.

_ Fuxk _ _. _

He  screws his eyes shut, trying to keep himself from rolling his hips up into you when a keening whine slips from your mouth. 

It sounds suspiciously like his  name.

_ Shit. _

You were _dreaming_ about him – and that made things even worse.

You’re starting to wake up now and Satori grits his teeth when you drag yourself up his length at an agonizingly slow pace. He lets out a relieved sigh when your legs finally come to straddle his waist again—at least you weren’t on his hips anymore.

Your face is now buried in the crook of his neck and your fingers come up to weave themselves into his red hair. His body jolts when he feels you press a single, open-mouthed kiss against the column of his throat.

He knew that you became affectionate when you were sleepy, but this was _ridiculous._ He almost wants to laugh until he feels the wetness of your tongue briefly licking up his neck.

Satori exhales something that is between  a shaky breath and a moan.

You were going to kill him.

He feels you hum deep in your chest before mumbling a quiet, ‘Morning Tori,’ against the skin of his neck. You lift up your head and finally meet his gaze sleepily. 

The devilish confidence that he felt last night seeps back into his  limbs, and he gives you a slow, lazy grin. You  bring out the predatory side  of  him — and he  isn’t sure  if  that’s a good thing.

***

You’re not sure why, but your body is throbbing and warm when you wake. You can feel  Satoris ’ neck against your lips and in your affectionate haze, you press a kiss right above his pulse point. You can feel the muscles of his neck tense beneath your lips and you allow your tongue to lazily graze his skin before humming deep in your throat, “Morning Tori.”

You drag your eyes up to meet  Satoris ’ crimson gaze and there’s something predatory in the way he grins at you.  His  large hands are gripping your hips, but you’re too sleepy to care. 

A shiver rolls down your spine when they slide up to your waist and his thumbs begin tracing patterns into your skin where his t-shirt has ridden up, “Good morning, Y/N _.”_

There’s a flash in your mind when your name falls from his lips, “ _ Y/N, I love you.”  _

You jolt up to peel yourself from  Satoris ’ body, but his hands hold your hips down before you can fully remove yourself. 

Fragments of your dream flutter through your mind and you can see  _ him _ there.

You remember his devilish, grin — just as it is now. You remember his sinful voice, “ _ Y/N, I love you.” _ You remember his tongue and lips and teeth as they memorized your body. 

The dull throbbing in your core increases as you remember him in your dream. Satori. You had a devilishly sexy dream about  _ Satori. _

_ Shit. _

You lift your hips once more with a blush on your face — you had to get  _ off  _ of him.  Satoris ’ hands stop you once more.

The boy beneath you clearly has other ideas.

His eyes are burning into you as he brings your hips tightly against him and you almost moan when you feel his abs flex against your core. 

What was he doing? You need to get off of him before you die of embarrassment. You had the hots for your best friend, who was exactly that – _your best friend._

His voice sounds like pure sin when he speaks and your stomach knots when you hear it, “What did you dream about, Y/N ? ” Your cheeks flush a deeper red as you are reminded of your dream and Satori smirks.

“Unicorns.”

His laugh, husky from sleep, rolls seductively down your spine. You feel a tug on the front of Satoris' shirt and you gasp when his fingers pull you down to him.

Your hands brace themselves on either side of his head  as you fall  and suddenly your gasping because your body is flush against his and  his soft lips are  whispering at your ear.

“ Tell the truth _. _ _ ” _

His hands feel like they’re scorching you as they ghost over your  hips and thighs.

_ “ _ You were dreaming about me, weren’t you? _ ” _

You  feel as if you’re burning from the inside out and you  bite your lip to contain a whimper when his hand slides dangerously close to your ass.

Your voice is higher than normal when you attempt to respond, “I—” But then his lips and tongue are caressing the sensitive spot just below your ear and the word turns into an embarrassing moan, your fists clenching in the sheets beside his head.

You didn’t know what he was doing – but you didn’t want him to stop.

His voice i s teasing  when he whispers again, “What was that, Y/N?”

Your response comes out as a broken whi spe r when his  heated tongue licks up the side of your  neck, “ _ Satori…”  _

Suddenly, the heat of him is gone and his big hands are lifting  your hips away from him. You almost want to whine at the lost contact – your mind is hazy from the throbbing between your thighs and your hips burn where his hands grip them.

You look up when you feel your ass  hit the bed and you see Satori looking at you with serious eyes .

His voice is low when he  speaks and shivers crawl up and down your spine , “ I’m going to get dressed and you’re going to shower before school since you didn’t get to last night. ”

You’re about to open your mouth to protest but his fingers stop you. His thumb strokes the arch of your cheekbone before tracing your lips. He teases your bottom lip with his thumb and his eyes are burning through you – he looks like he wants to devour you whole.

You jolt slightly when he speaks  again – you’re not  used to seeing Satori so serious. 

“I want you to think very hard about what this is Y/N. I want you to think about how I make you feel. Because if we do this, I want you to be _mine._ My girlfriend. I’ve loved you for too long to mess this up.” 

The words are stuck in your throat and before they can escape, Satori leaves his room , the door clicking behind him .

***

_ I’ve loved you for too long to mess this up. _

_ I’ve loved you for too long. _

_ I’ve loved you. _

_ I’ve loved you. _

_ I love you. _

The words are on repeat in your mind as hot water cascades down your frame.

_ I love you. _

The words mix in with  those he said in your dream. Did Satori really love you? You think about  the way he stroked your cheek, how you kissed away his tears, and how his body felt against yours .

Your cheeks burn and you slap your wet hands against them. You had never felt  _ anything  _ like that before. 

You’d only been kissed once and that was in your first year  – boys were never your main  concern in high school.  But then, Satori came crashing back into your life.

_ I want you to think about how I make you feel. _

His  bright smile flashes in your mind and butterflies invade your stomach. You think about the way he makes you laugh and how his smile lights up your world. 

You think about his silly personality and how it matches perfectly with  yours.

You think about Satori.

_ Satori, Satori, Satori. _

You want to be the cause of his smile and the reason he  laughs.

_Because if we do this, I want you to be_ _mine._

Your cheeks turn a vibrant pink as you come to a realization.

_ I want you to be mine. _

You wanted to be his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ASKJADSLKKS THE TENDO SPICE. GIVE. IT. TO. MEH. He's so freaking hot but innocent at the same time, HOW DOES HE DO IT? LIKE PLZ MARRY ME BOI. 
> 
> !!! IMPORTANT PLEASE READ !!! — OK so I need your help. I'm kind of in a predicament here. At first, I planned for this story just to be an UshijimaxReader fic with nothing more than friendship with Tendo. BUT I COULDN'T RESIST THAT BOYS WACKY CHARMS AND THIS HAS TURNED INTO A STRAIGHT TENDO FIC T^T. I would love for the reader to have BOTH of the boys, but the TendoxReader relationship has become too precious to me. However, I still want to write a story with the reader and ma boi Wakatoshi. SO, my idea is to write an extra book for the reader and Ushiwaka (Hence the reason for the two covers!) THIS book would be renamed as a TendoxReader fic (GIVE ME IDEAS BESIDES A CLICHE ONE LIKE " THE MIDDLE BLOCKER" PLZ T^T) and I would also write an UshijimaxReader fic set in the same story world. Both books would be updated at the same time, I would just have to take a little time to catch up on the UshijimaxReader one. 
> 
> Did you like the chapter?? >_< What do you think of the two books idea? Did you like the covers? Please let me know in the comments! 
> 
> I love and appreciate you guys so much. Thank you for reading <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for you guys, I hope you like it! Thanks so much to all of you who left such kind comments on the last chapters. They are seriously the highlight of my day when I read them. I love you guys <3
> 
> MORAL OF THIS CHAPTER — Basically, Tendo can dish it out, but he can't take it :') (sexy boi gets a lil' flustered) 
> 
> ALSO, the second half of this isn't edited O_O I was too excited to post it LOL

Your hair is still wet from the shower when you finally dress, cringing against the wrinkled fabric of your uniform. It wasn’t exactly dirty— in fact, it was brand new — but the feeling of clean skin against not-so-clean fabric made you flinch.

_ Yuck.  _

You needed to remember to bring an extra set of clothes next time. 

_ Next time. _

Your cheeks heat up. You had blushed more in the past 24 hours than you had in your entire  _ life _ — and it was getting ridiculous at this point. After the… _ events _ of last night and this morning, you had decided that you saw Satori as more than just your best friend. 

_ I want you to be mine. _

A loud ‘slap’ rings out in Satoris’ room when your palms come in contact with crimson colored cheeks. A part of you wanted to just  _ yeet _ yourself right out the window from pure embarrassment, but that was before you remembered that the feelings you were having weren’t one-sided. 

Satori had feelings for you—  _ loved  _ you even. And from the way it sounded, he had been in love with you for a long while. Despite all of your embarrassment, you wanted to  _ be  _ with him— the person who knew you better than anyone else in this world.

Your mind seems to have him on repeat—  _ Satori, Satori, Satori. _

Glimpses of his grin, snippets of his crimson red hair, the sound of his laugh, and the feeling of his hands burning against your skin flash through your mind. The corners of your mouth tug up at the thought of him and your feet begin to move towards the door. 

You find him in the kitchen humming what you now recognize as the My Hero Academia theme, with a piece of half-eaten toast hanging from his mouth.

You can’t help the snicker that escapes your lips and Satori turns his head, eyebrows wiggling as his crimson eyes scan your wrinkled uniform. God, you  _ loved  _ this side of him. The side that made you giggle and laugh—  _ really _ laugh. Then again, you supposed that you loved  _ every  _ side of Satori. 

_ Every side. _

Memories of this morning flit through your mind and (unsurprisingly) your cheeks heat up once again. His hot tongue sliding against the skin of your neck, his big hands tracing your curves—

_ Yeah,  _ you think,  _ every side. _

With his confession from this morning still fresh in your mind, your face morphs into a serious expression and you open your mouth to  _ tell  _ him but his fingers stop you. His toast lies forgotten on the counter, long fingers now tracing your parted lips. 

You can feel the air shift around you when his finger pulls at your bottom lip and you resist the urge to wet it with your tongue. Your E/C eyes try to catch his but his crimson gaze is lowered, fixating wholly on your lips.

“Tori, I—”

He stops you again, pressing his thumb against the seam of your lips. His smoldering eyes drag slowly up your face, taking in every detail before finally meeting your E/C gaze.

His voice is tight when he speaks, as if he’s restraining himself from... _ something. _ “Don’t. I don’t want to hear your answer now.” The thumb on your bottom lip presses down once again and this time you don’t stop your tongue from licking forward. 

A strained noise comes from Satori when your tongue flicks against his thumb and his eyes flicker down once more before coming back up to meet yours.

His voice seems to be an octave lower when he speaks, “I don’t want your answer now, because I want you to be sure. I want you to think of me, of this  _ feeling _ and if you still want me by the end of the day—”

His thumb swipes across your lips, “If you still want me by the end of the day, then I’m going to kiss you for real.”

You’re breathing hard when he steps forward and suddenly his soft lips are pressing against the corner of your mouth,  _ just  _ shy of your lips.

“Right there,” He pulls back, tapping his fingers against the fullness of your lips, “and right  _ here _ .” His voice comes out in a whisper and he wets his lips before pressing them to the opposite corner of your mouth. 

You crush the whine rising in your throat when Satori pulls away— you were fed up with his teasing. 

_ Then I’m going to kiss you for real. _

A shiver rolls down your spine. You didn’t want  _ then _ — you wanted  _ now.  _

You’re just about to scold him— to tell him to kiss you  _ right now _ , when his half-eaten toast is shoved in your mouth. 

Begrudgingly, you chomp down on the toast, shooting a glare at Satori. He merely grins that lovely grin and chuckles before grabbing both of your school bags from the chair, “Gotta get to school, chipmunk.”

Cheeks still full of toast, you punch his arm before marching out the door, Satori sauntering out behind you.

***

Your body is still tingling from Satoris’ kisses when you arrive at Shiratorizawa, the memory heating more than just your cheeks. In truth, the amount of attraction you held for Satori was downright scary. Even now, when he was ranting excitedly about My Hero Academia theories, you wanted to kiss the life out of him. 

Your biggest question:  _ Why? _

Why now? You weren’t that awful looking, and you’ve had at least a few boys pursue you in the past. Yet, you were never interested enough to accept. Then came Satori — the boy you hadn’t seen in nearly four years — and you were completely entranced by him. It made you wonder if you had always had feelings for him but just never realized it.

As Satori leads the way to your homerooms, you are immediately thankful for his help. You had already turned two lefts and a right (or was it two rights and a left?) on your way to the classroom and with your horrible sense of direction, you were beginning to think that you would  _ never  _ find your way around this school. 

After a few minutes of walking, Satori finally stops in front of a slightly familiar looking door before glancing down at your form. It still boggled you how tall he was— you barely came up to his shoulders.

“Tendo!”

Both of you turn your heads to see a boy hanging out of Satoris’ classroom, waving his arm vigorously. 

“C’mon, class is about to start!”

You turn back to your best friend but before you can open your mouth, his arms wrap tightly around your waist. A small gasp escapes your mouth when Satori nuzzles into your neck. 

"I'll see you later."

You barely hear the words as they muffle against the skin of your throat, and the soft tone of his voice brings a smile to your face. You forego the idea of wrapping your arms around his waist— considering the fact that his body is almost bent in  _ half _ while reaching down to you— and instead bring your arms to wrap around his neck. One hand tangles itself in the hair at the base of his neck while the other traces patterns on his shoulder. 

“You shouldn’t bend down like this Tori, it’s not good for your back,” you pout against his chest. You feel the rumble of his laughter against your cheek and before you can scold him further, he’s whispering sillily in your ear. 

“Always such a mom, Y/N.”

You let out a squeak when his hands glide down your back, skimming the curve of your ass before gripping the backs of your thighs. A nervous feeling bubbles within your chest when you see the playful look in his eyes and a teasing smile on his lips.

“Tori _. No—”  _ Your words turn into a surprised yelp when Satoris’ big hands tighten on your thighs before lifting you up against him. On instinct, your legs wrap themselves tightly around his waist to prevent yourself from falling and your eyes squeeze shut, hands fisting themselves in the back of his uniform. 

Your legs squeeze tighter around his waist when he straightens to his full height and his hands smooth over the curve of your ass once more, preventing your skirt from showing too much.

The tone of Satoris’ voice is teasingly playful when he speaks again and it makes you want to kiss him and punch him at the same time, “Is this better? I must say, this is much more pleasant than the previous position— we should do this more often.” 

_ Cheeky bastard. _

You slap a hand against his back, your words coming out in an embarrassed, scolding tone, “Oh my gosh Tori—  _ we’re in the hallway.”  _ Your best friend snickers, unconcerned. 

“Nah, everyone is in class by now—” He shifts your body higher, placing an arm under both of your thighs to support you while lifting his other arm up to check his wrist. “Which we should be in  _ right now. _ ” The bell rings out just as Satori finishes his sentence. 

You curse lightly against Satoris' shoulder— you hadn’t been to class on time  _ once  _ since you’d been here. Satori grips your waist, placing you on the ground in front of him before ruffling your hair.

"See you at lunch,  _ Mom." _ Satori dodges your punch with a playful laugh before pivoting towards his classroom. 

Your eyes check the hall quickly, a slight blush on your cheeks. When you finally decide that the coast is clear, your fingers reach out to snag the sleeve of Satoris’ uniform. 

Satori turns to meet your eyes when he feels the tug on his sleeve, but they seem to be fixed on the ground in front of you. His eyebrows raise as he turns to face you, “Y/N? Are you—” 

The crimson-haired boy doesn’t get to finish because suddenly your fingers are gripping his tie to pull him down. The last thing he expects is the feeling of your lips pressing softly against his jaw— until now, he was the one who initiated anything like... _ this. _

His pulse picks up and pink floods his cheeks when you pull back, fingers still gripping his tie. You were expecting to see that devilish, teasing smirk of his but when you behold the flush in his cheeks and the surprise in his wide gaze, a sense of pride fills you. Confidence growing, you take in the flustered state of him before leaning in again. This time, your lips hover over his own before coming back to his jaw and the second kiss that you give him is slow and full-mouthed—  _ smoldering. _

You pull back as quickly as you came, a grin playing on your lips. You laugh when Satori lets out a disappointed noise, hands swiping for your waist. 

He  _ almost  _ catches you. 

Dodging his hands, you slip quickly into your classroom with another laugh, “See you at lunch,  _ Satori.” _

***

**Meanwhile…**

**VirginSatori.exe has stopped working**

***

By the time lunch rolls around, your thoughts are still full of  _ him. _ You couldn’t focus— not one bit. You were basically useless to Ushijima when he once again asked (rather, he plopped down into the seat next to you with a desperate look on his usually stoic face) you for math help.

On top of that, every time your typical female brain attempted to admire Ushijimas’ handsome features, it was shut down by glimpses of familiar red hair and a voice whispering seductively in your ear. 

_ Tell the truth. You were dreaming about me, weren’t you? _

_ I’m going to kiss you for real. _

_ I love you. _

A shiver races down your spine at the same time you meet Ushijimas’ questioning gaze. 

(AND NOPE HE’S NOT GONNA OFFER HIS JACKET THIS TIME BECAUSE Y/N BE A SATORI SIMP :’) T’WILL BE IN THE USHI BOOK I PROMISE :3)

It takes you a few moments of confused thinking to realize that Ushijima asked you a question. Right when you open your mouth to profusely apologize, the bell rings for lunch.

Feeling awful, you look at Ushijima with a sheepish smile, “I’m sorry Ushijima, I guess I zoned out. I promise to help you with it at lunch, is that okay? We can go over it when we get to the table.”

Ushijima, ever the stoic, merely nods his head and shoots you a solid ‘thank you’ before turning to leave. The moment he turns around, you smack a hand solidly against your forehead because you are a  _ certified idiot. _

  
  


You don’t see Satori on your way to the lunch table and even when you plop your math book down beside Ushijima, he’s nowhere to be seen. 

_ Odd. _

After completing one last scan around the cafeteria, you finally sit down with a shrug and turn to Ushijima with a smile. The man-boy points wordlessly at a problem in the textbook and you can’t help but laugh— the guy really is helpless when it comes to math.

Just as you start explaining— with a  _ clear _ mind this time — you feel a familiar presence plop down beside you. Your eyes shift to meet the Satoris’ long body as it straddles the bench and you smile brightly, “Hey, Tori.”

The goofy grin that he gives in return melts your heart and you hold up a finger in his direction, “Wait a couple more minutes, Tori. I gotta finish tutoring Ushijima first— you can go get some food without me if you want.” 

You turn back to Ushijima once more, happy to have snapped out of the... _ thoughts _ you were having of Satori. You immediately begin to work through the problems with Ushijima, only to feel Satori slide closer to you on the bench, still straddling it. 

“Oh, that’s alright.  _ I can wait. _ ”

The words that come out of Satoris’ mouth are right next to your ear and you stutter  _ slightly  _ over the explanation you’re giving Ushijima. Your eyes flick down for a moment when you see Satoris’ legs come on either side of you, one knee knocking against your thigh while the other rests against your middle back— caging you in.

You swallow hard while forcing your body to keep still and try to ignore the feeling of being surrounded by him— it makes you remember how much bigger he is than you. Once you get control of your breathing, you resume with your teaching, thankful that Ushijima notices nothing amiss.

Minutes pass and with only a few more challenging problems left, you think you’re in the clear. 

You can still feel Satori breathing beside you, his chest only inches from your shoulder. He’s so close to you that no one notices his hand when it grips your thigh. Your breath catches.

_ Holy cheese and fucking crackers. _

His hand nearly covers the entire expanse of your thigh and your pace quickens when his finger strokes the skin just below the hem of your skirt before sliding  _ under _ and  _ holy shit you think you’re going to die. _ You shoot Satori a warning look only to see him smirking, because he knows  _ exactly _ what he's doing to you.

You shoot him a defiant look before turning back to Ushijima because there were only two problems left and  _ you were going to finish this damned assignment— _ you wouldn’t let him win. 

You finish the second to last problem with a smirk in Satoris’ direction, but your pride is short lived when you see a challenge flash in his eyes. And suddenly, you're gasping because Satoris’ fingers are moving  _ higher  _ up your thigh and you’re forced to bite your lip to contain a whimper. Your hand shoots out to grip his wrist when his fingers wrap around your upper thigh and you almost let him go because—  _ because you don’t want him to stop. _

Your breathing is heavy when you reach the last problem and you’re struggling severely with your words, trying not to lean into Satoris’ touch. His breath ghosts over the shell of your ear and you don’t bother fighting the shiver that rolls down your spine. He feels it wrack your body, and a deep, devilish chuckle escapes his chest, which only sends more wisps of air against your ear. 

_ Shit _ .

The hand gripping your thigh shifts. It’s close—  _ too close—  _ and you’re biting your lip again to suppress a moan. His fingers rubs back and forth, teasing the skin of your inner thigh and when his thumb swipes just  _ there _ , you can’t help the small, breathy curse that falls from your lips.

And it might be the sexiest thing Satoris’ ever heard.

Words burst from your lips before you can stop them, “Ushijima! You can f-finish that last one on your own, right?” The stoic boy nods without looking at you.

You slide your hand down Satoris’ wrist, intertwining your fingers with his. He begins to pull away slightly with a smirk on his lips but instead you grip his fingers tighter and stand sharply from your seat, pulling him up with you.

You yank him down the hall without a word and when Satori meets the fire in your eyes, he knows that he is totally and utterly screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really self-conscious of this chapter for some reason?? LOL 
> 
> Please let me know if you guys like it! You guys better get excited, because wonderful things are to come in the next chapter. Perhaps the first kiss? :3
> 
> P.S. I am making progress on the Ushijima fic!:D I will be taking some parts from this story and adding them so don't be alarmed when Ushijima scenes are missing from this one. I'm so excited for you guys to read it<3
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading. Please take care of yourselves and stay safe!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE UPDATE GUYS! :D I saw all of your comments and I just couldn't resist. (I LOVE YOU ALL T^T) I was so excited to post it that IT'S NOT EVEN EDITED SO PLZ FORGIVE ANY MISTAKES >_<
> 
> I absolutely LOVED writing this chapter. I wanted it to be a mix of fluff and spice, so tell me how I did :3 
> 
> Please leave comments because they sustain my life and your opinions matter <3 Stay safe and always remember to take care of yourselves— your well-being matters.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading. I hope you like it <3

_ Shit. _

He didn't mean to make you  _ this  _ angry. He just— to be honest, he didn't know what it was. Maybe it was the fact that he'd seen you so close to Ushiwaka, or maybe it was how your ass looked in that skirt. Maybe a little bit of both.

Either way, he could tell you were 10 different types of pissed off as you dragged him down the hall. 

Perhaps he had gone just a  _ little  _ overboard.

But with you being... _ you,  _ he just couldn't help himself. Earlier, when your lips had caressed his jawline, he wanted nothing more than to kiss you-- he probably  _ would have  _ if he'd gotten a hold of you. But then, you had slipped into the classroom, whispering words that  _ sounded  _ like pure sin— even though you hadn't meant them to.

A shiver rushes down his spine when he remembers your voice,  _ "See you at lunch,  _ **_Satori."_ **

You almost  _ never  _ said his full name — usually only when you were angry or scolding him — but when you said it like  _ that...shit.  _ It hit him a little differently. 

It had been on repeat in his head all morning and after he had finally calmed down from  _ blushing like the virgin he was _ , he had seen you with Ushijiwaka, skirt rising unknowingly up your smooth thighs and—  _ god,  _ he just couldn't help himself. 

His thoughts drift back to your skin and how it felt against his hands, how he wished that your smooth thighs were  _ around _ him instead of sitting there beside Ushiwaka. And the  _ sound  _ that you had made when his thumb brushed against you... _ fuxk.  _ He wanted to hear it again.

He's broken from his thoughts when you yank him into what seems to be an empty classroom, shutting the door behind him. He expects you to be angry at him, to say  _ Satori _ in a scolding tone.

But you don't.

Instead, your hand fists itself in the front of his shirt, head coming to rest on his chest.

"Uh...Y/N? Are yo--" 

" _ Satori." _

The breath in his chest catches and his pulse picks up, because your tone  _ is not scolding. _

" _ Satori—"  _ Your voice comes out in a way that causes a curse to fall from his lips. "I don't think I can wait until the end of the day."

He brings one of his hands up to grip your chin, making you lift your head to look into his eyes. Satori wets his lips slowly before answering and you see his crimson gaze flicker down to your mouth.

"You can't wait for what?" 

He almost groans out loud when you answer and there isn't a sliver of hesitation in your tone.

"For you to kiss me for real."

_ Fuck. _

***

"For you to kiss me for real."

The words leave your mouth in a rush and suddenly you're  _ burning  _ because Satoris' fingers are curling around your waist, pulling your body against his.

His head lowers until your foreheads touch and when you feel his lips ghost over yours, you think he's  _ finally _ going to kiss you— except he doesn't. 

Instead, his hands come up to your face, eyes heavy lidded as he strokes the pads of his thumbs lovingly against your cheek bones. He touches you as if you're made of glass and in that moment, you hope that he never lets you go.

His lips brush softly against yours once more before pulling back and you feel his minty breath on your mouth when he whispers, "Tell me."

You can hardly think. You're trying to form words— tell him  _ what? _

"What?" You mutter the question quietly— who knew it took so much effort to utter one word?

Your eyelids flutter because now his lips are brushing softly against your cheeks, your nose, your eyelids, your _ jaw _ . 

He's still whispering, as if you might run away if he speaks too loud, "Tell me everything. How you feel. How you felt. I want to know every detail."

His kisses continue, fluttering across your skin like butterflies.

The words spill from your mouth before you can stop them and suddenly you're telling him every thought you've ever had about him, your voice breathless, "I love your smile and the color of your hair."

You feel him grin against your skin and his kisses speed up, fluttering faster against your face, "More."

“I love the way you make me laugh." His lips are moving across your jaw, down your neck. You think of his hands. How they gripped your hips this morning, and how they caressed the skin just under your skirt.

"I— I love your hands and…and the way they make me feel."

Satoris' lips pause on your skin and your hands flatten against his chest when he whispers against your neck,  _ "Fuck." _

His tongue licks out, swiping up the column of your neck and you can't help the whimper that escapes your lips, " _ Satori—" _

Right when your lips finish wrapping around his name, he's pulling back to look intensely into your eyes, "Say it. I need to hear say before I kiss you. You like me as more than ‘just a friend’, right?"

"Yes,” the words are nothing more than a breathless whisper, but his response sends a shiver down your spine.

“ _ Say it.” _

He doesn’t expect the words that come from your mouth and neither do you but when you let them slip from your lips, you realize that you don’t regret a thing.

“I love you.”

Satoris’ thumbs freeze on your cheeks, crimson gaze widening and suddenly, he’s more out of breath than before.

_ God,  _ you didn't just  _ like  _ him, you  _ loved  _ him. After all these years, it had always been Satori. You wish you had realized it sooner. 

After a few moments of silence, Satori touches his forehead to yours, not bothering to fight the giddy smile that graces his face, “Are you serious?” His happiness is contagious and you find yourself mirroring him with a slight blush on your cheeks. 

“Yes.”

His smile grows impossibly wider and it warms you to the very core— he’s the happiest you’ve ever seen him. He leans in to land a sweet kiss on your cheek and you’re all but puddy in his arms. “Hey Y/N?” 

“Yeah?”

His red eyes flicker down, finger tracing the fullness of your lips, “I’ve loved you for as long as I can remember.” Your lips smile against his finger.

“How long?”

His whispered reply is full of longing, “Forever.” 

He’s leaning in and his eyes follow the movement of your tongue as it licks out to wet your lips, grazing his finger in the process. His gaze darkens— he looks like he wants to devour you, and you certainly hope that he does. 

His eyes flick back up to yours and his voice is steady when he states, “I’m gonna kiss you for real now.”

“ _ Please.” _

Your pleading tone is all that Satori needs to hear before he closes the gap and suddenly his mouth is on you, stealing your breath away. His lips are soft and seeking, as if he has all the time in the world to explore you— as if he’s been waiting to do this for most of his life. 

But then, a moan slips from your mouth, hands crawling up his chest to tangle in his hair. Your fingers slip and wind through the crimson strands and when you pull at them, Satoris’ control snaps like a fraying thread. 

His hands fall from your cheeks and suddenly he’s gathering you tight against his body, grasping at your wide hips, tangling in the locks of your hair. His hands are everywhere, as if he can’t touch enough of you at once. 

His lips are moving against yours with a devilish intent, seeking, devouring,  _ consuming  _ and when his tongue finally invades the chasm of your mouth, a deep, guttural groan emits from his chest— the sound of it is enough to make your legs clench together. 

_ God,  _ you want to hear it again.

Your lips chase his with a whimper and your tongue slides against his, but when your teeth bite softly into his bottom lip, the deep sound escapes again and something clenches deep in your core.

“ _ Fuck.”  _ The curse falls desperately from Satoris’ lips and he presses his body flush against yours. The feeling of his arousal against your stomach is enough to make you whimper against his mouth, thighs rubbing together. Satori detaches his mouth from yours and you begin to let out a sound of protest— until he leans down, his big hands gripping the bare skin of your thighs. 

Making sure your arms are secured around his neck, Satoris’ grip tightens around your thighs before lifting you up to wrap them tightly around his waist and suddenly he’s carrying you over to the counter. His lips cover yours once more as he walks and you take the risk of sucking his bottom lip into your mouth, moaning at the taste of him. The strangled groans that escape from him are your new favorite sounds— and you want  _ more. _

His steps seem to quicken, and when he finally reaches the counter you’ve begun to loosen his maroon tie. He sets you down at the edge, hands splayed wide over your ass and hips. The tie is gone now, and you finally release his swollen lip before kissing it better. Your skirt has ridden up, and you can see his gaze following the curves of your body intently. The look he’s giving you is absolutely smoldering as his eyes trace the flare of your wide hips before following the inward curve of your waist.

He is snapped out of his reverie when your finger skims across his jaw and down his neck, following a prominent vein. Before he can even think, your mouth is replacing the finger on his neck and he lets out a delightful growl that makes your tongue lick out against the chords of his throat. Satori doesn’t realize that you’ve unbuttoned his collar until you begin to place hot, open-mouthed kisses against his collar bone. His hands grip your hips tightly, bringing you to the very edge of the counter until the hardness of him is pressed teasingly against the apex of your thighs. 

But at this point, you could admit that you were absolutely  _ done _ with his teasing.

Your legs tighten around his waist and his mouth once again finds yours in a searing kiss before you pull his hips forward into you. You can feel him curse against your mouth and a keening whine escapes from your lips when you feel him hard against your core. Satoris’ hands grip your ass tightly before pulling you into him with a slow, seeking grind that makes his name slip from your lips in a moan. 

At that moment, a shrill sound cuts through the classroom and it takes a few moments for you realize that it’s the school bell.

Satori lets out a strained laugh and you groan, your head falling on his chest with a defeated ‘thump’. Your nose scrunches at Satoris’ laughter and you hit his chest with your palm, “This is  _ your _ fault, dummy. You shouldn’t have gotten me all hot and bothered at the  _ lunch table _ of all places. Finish what you start next time.”

Satori continues to laugh before kissing your lips softly, “Hmm, I don’t think I will.” You open your mouth to protest, but his finger presses hotly against your lips, “Because now that you’re mine, I’m going to take my sweet time tasting every  _ fucking _ inch of your body.” You swallow.

_Holy cheese and fucking crackers._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AALKDJALDKJALDKJALDSKJALDKJASDLKJ. MAYDAY. THE AUTHOR CANNOT BREATHE. TOO MUCH HOTNESS FROM SATORI TENDO— SEND HELP AND HOLY WATER.
> 
> Y'all better SIMP with me down in the comments T^T 
> 
> Please let me know what you think— thanks for reading!
> 
> <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys. I know that this chapter took YEARS and I AM SO SORRY. 
> 
> FIRST OF ALL — I just want to say that I love you guys so much. Life has been absolutely crazy for me lately and I haven't had the time nor the mental capacity to write much but even so — your comments have made my entire month. Thank you for being so kind and understanding, I couldn't ask for better readers <3 Here's another chapter! I hope you guys like it!
> 
> I wanted this chapter to be a mix of fluff and maybe a lil spice so let me know how I did <3 (I DIDN'T EDIT SO PLZ FORGIVE THE GRAMMAR MISTAKES T^T)

“Because now that you’re mine, I’m going to take my sweet time tasting every  _ fucking  _ inch of your body.” As soon as the words leave his mouth, you're burning again. Perhaps you never stopped. 

Satoris’ words scorch themselves into your skin, branding you with his sinful promise. You can barely breathe and it’s nothing short of a miracle that you’re able to speak at all. The words leave your mouth in a quiet wisp of air, “Yours, huh?”

Satoris hands tighten on your hips, one sliding back to splay across the curve of your ass while the other hikes your thigh around his hip, fingers lazily tracing the scar on your knee.

The low tone in his voice sucks the air right out of you and suddenly he's whispering the words against your neck, " _ Aren't you?"  _ His tongue licks out against your stuttering pulse, "Are you mine? Because I'm yours." 

_ Because I'm yours.  _ The words sound like a prayer against your skin and you can't help the whine that escapes your lips when his teeth graze the skin just below your jaw, "Answer me, Y/N.  _ Are you mine?" _

The answer leaves your lips without doubt, " _ Yes.  _ All yours, Satori."

His only answer is a deep groan that vibrates through his chest and before you know it his lips are on yours once more. 

_ Did the bell ring?  _

You couldn't remember. Because the kiss that Satori gives you is slow and sweet— nothing like the way he devoured your mouth before. His touch is almost  _ adoring  _ in the way he softly presses his lips against yours and a happy giggle bubbles up from within your chest because  _ this man is all yours. _

Satori smiles against your lips before pulling away to pepper kisses across your face and they feel almost  _ giddy.  _

He begins to whisper sweet things to you when his lips touch your cheek, " _ You're beautiful." _

Your eyelids close when his lips flutter against them, his voice even more quiet than before, "I love your eyes _.” _

He plants another soft kiss on the top of your head, “And your hair.” His fingers trace the shape of your cheekbones, his voice no more than a whisper against your hair, “I love the sound of your laugh.”

The sweet compliments he continues to rattle off make your cheeks warm. You never knew that Satori could be this... _ soft. _

Your lips curve upward when he presses a soft kiss to the corner of your mouth before pulling back to look into your eyes and you’re happy to see the usual wide grin engulfing his face, “I love you.” 

_ God,  _ you were a blushing mess under his intense gaze, but you can't help the words that slip past your lips, “I love you too, Tori.” Your blush deepens when a laugh escapes from his chest, “I’ll never get tired of hearing you say that.”

A shrill sound rings through the classroom for the second time and your head drops against Satoris’ chest with another defeated ‘thud’. “My teacher is going to  _ kill _ me Tori,” you whine. You feel his chest vibrate with a chuckle, lips pressing against your hair.

"C'mon, Y/N. I don't like seeing you sad." A giggle slips unwillingly from your lips when his fingers tickle across your waist before gripping it with both hands.

Your hands find his shoulders as he lifts you up and just before your feet touch the ground, your lips find his cheek bone, bringing a blush to Satoris' face. 

You grin as red floods his cheeks -- you didn't understand how he could change from being so utterly sexy to a blushing mess in two seconds flat. The smile drops from your face when your feet meet the floor, because it makes you wonder just how many girls he's kissed. Your stomach twists at the thought.

There's absolutely no way that he hasn't kissed anyone. You think about how confidently his lips moved against yours, and then you think about them on someone  _ else  _ and suddenly you feel sick to your stomach.

Satori notices the look on your face, "Hey, hey, hey, baby— why are you crying?"

His thumb catches a tear that rolls down your cheek, and he brings your face up to meet his worried eyes, "Y/N,  _ what's wrong?" _

He swipes another tear, "It's just—" you sigh, "Don't you want a girl more…experienced than me? I haven't—  _ done _ anything like this before. I don't want to compare myself to other girls you've kissed."

Because— he  _ had  _ to have kissed other girls, right?

"Y/N, I've only kissed one girl."

Your eyes snap to his.  _ " _ Tori, but— you've only kissed  _ one  _ other girl? Then how—" 

He pecks your lips once, "I've only kissed one girl,  _ period.  _ And that one girl is  _ you." _

What the  _ what? _

At this point, you were confused out of your mind. “But, but…your lips a-and your  _ tongue _ —” you let out a heaving breath, “ _ How? _ ” His lips pull back into a wide grin, showing his straight, white teeth before speaking in a teasing tone, “ ‘Tis but only a smidgen of my charm, dear.” He tucks a lock of hair behind your ear, “Besides, shouldn’t I be asking  _ you _ that question? I recall you biting and sucking my lip like a  _ seductive leech.  _ Where might you have learned  _ that?” _

Your hand slaps the middle of his chest, “ _ Toriiii.  _ Stop teasing me. _ ”  _ He lets out a laugh at your embarrassed whine, “I’ve only been kissed  _ once  _ and it was barely a peck in my first year.” 

Satori only laughs harder at your embarrassment and a pout comes onto your lips, “Perhaps this  _ seductive leech _ shouldn’t kiss you at all.”

Ah, an empty threat indeed—Satori knew it too. His kisses were like a drug, and now that you had had a taste, there was no way you would be able to resist his wacky, seductive charms. Your eyes widen when Satori smirks down at your pouting lip, “Tori. Tori,  _ no.  _ We have to go to class—”

As per usual, you don’t get to finish your sentence. Satoris’ lips descend on yours, devouring your mouth in one swoop. His tongue swipes slowly against your bottom lip, seeking entrance — which you stubbornly deny him.

You can feel Satoris' lips grin against yours, revelling in the challenge. 

_ Oh, no. _

That's when you feel his teeth. They bite and pull at your lips, coaxing and seducing and you  _ almost  _ cave, but your mouth remains shut.

A thoughtful hum vibrates from Satoris' throat, as if he's surprised that you've made it this far. You're about to smirk triumphantly when you feel Satoris' hands grip the curve of your ass and  _ that  _ is what draws the moan from your mouth— leaving his tongue to slip inside and you suddenly forget why you ever resisted in the first place. 

His tongue strokes yours in slow, teasing flicks and you find it almost  _ impossible  _ that this man hasn't kissed anyone other than you—  _ I'm yours. _ A keening whine escapes you when he pulls away, only to suck your bottom lip into his hot mouth. 

_ God, this boy would be the death of you. _

Satori groans deep in his throat at the taste of you before releasing your lip with a satisfied hum, licking his lips for good measure while you attempt to recover from your dazed state. He grins that grin of his — cheeky bastard — and runs a finger down your cheek, "Perhaps I should take your place as the seductive leech...I must say that I'm enjoying it  _ immensely _ ." 

_ Fuck. _ Why on earth did he have to be  _ so fucking hot? _

His hands are now resting low on your back,  _ just  _ above your ass and it isn’t doing any good for your muddled mind. Out of the corner of your eye, you see the time on the school clock.

_ Shit. _

"Tori, we  _ really  _ have to get to class." 

It was his turn to pout this time and he sounds like a sassy toddler when he whines, "Awe, c'mon—" You stop him with a slow, smoldering kiss before pulling back to fix his collar, opting not to tease him for the blush on his cheeks — you were still recovering from yours.

Satori stands silently as you work, and eventually his hand plants itself on the door beside your head, leaning himself against it. Your fingers work quickly on the buttons of his collar, and you feel his breath hitch every time they brush his skin. When you finally reach the last few buttons, you press one last kiss to the side of his neck before straightening the rest of his uniform.

Satori chuckles as you fuss over him, "Always such a mom, Y/N."

"Where'd your tie go?"

He smirks, "Over by the counter, where you practically ripped it off me. You're an  _ insatiable beast _ , Y/N~"

He laughs as you slap his arm with a blush and make your way to retrieve his tie before tossing it around his neck (in which he generously bent down for you to reach). He doesn't bother to tie it and instead grips the door handle before lacing his fingers through yours. You're still blushing like a madwoman when he kisses the crown of your head.

"You're lucky that I love you." The words leave your mouth in a shy whisper — you're trying not to think about how much bigger his hand is than yours.

Your crimson devil merely laughs and with a whisper in your ear, he says, "I love you too."

***

_ She hadn't realized it, but she has loved him for as long as she can remember. _

_ She was never able to forget him, even after she left. _

_ He has been hers ever since she gripped his hand on the playground, but — was she ever his? _

_ The answer is yes, she had  _ **_always_ ** _ been his. _

***

There's a practice game today.

Your head is leaning itself against a locker in the girls changing room and you're just trying to  _ think  _ because  _ he'll be there. _

He'll be there in his sexy jersey, with his sexy smirk and sexy  _ everything  _ and you're not sure if you'll be able to handle it now that he’s... _ yours.  _ Yours to kiss and touch whenever you wished and —  _ gods  _ help you — you wanted to do all of those things and  _ more. _

A dangerous game, indeed.

A long breath escapes your chest. At least you brought more suitable clothes for practice this time. Your hands smooth over the black leggings and maroon shirt that cover your body. 

You regret the leggings.

They cling to you like a second skin, accentuating the thickness of your hips and thighs while bringing out the curve of your ass.  _ But _ , it was all you had for now — and it would have to do.

With a quick puff of your cheeks, you shoulder your bag and swing the door open. 

***

The boys locker space, as per usual, is a rowdy mess of a room. 

Shivers roll down Satoris’ spine as he works on the buttons of his uniform and its not because of the draft. He’s trying not to think of your lips pressing against his neck or your fingers ghosting over the skin of his collarbone and  _ shit  _ — trying  _ not  _ to think about it makes things even  _ worse _ .

_ “Satori—” _

He bites his lip to keep from smiling before hissing through his teeth, “ _ Fuck _ .”

His teammates take notice and after exchanging worried looks, Semi is the first to speak up.

“Tendo. You alright man?” Semi raises an arched brow. Satori allows his shirt to fall from his shoulders before giving Semi a wild grin, “Hey now, Semi-Semi. Are you going soft on me?” His brow merely raises itself even higher —  _ suspicious. _

A genuine laugh escapes Satoris’ chest, “I’m really fine, just —” He pauses before grinning wickedly, as if remembering  _ something,  _ “I’m just  _ really fucking happy.” _

Semis’ brow raises  _ impossibly _ higher. Tendo was a genuinely happy person, but this was  _ definitely  _ strange. Satori is just about to slip his jersey on when Semis’ eyes widen, zeroing in on the boys’ neck. 

“Holy  _ fuck.  _ Is that—” His eyes narrow on the purplish mark, “Tendo, is that a  _ hickey?!” _

His crimson eyes widen almost _comically_. Satori slams the jersey over his head, silently willing the blush rising in his cheeks to disappear. 

His teammates stare. 

They expect a denial or a silly joke or  _ something.  _ But when they see the blush in Tendos’ cheeks — the locker room goes absolutely  _ berserk. _

_ *** _

The gym, just as you remember it, is absolutely  _ massive.  _ The only differences are the equally massive  _ men _ warming up in it. Your mouth gapes open at their sheer size— a lot of them were even bigger than  _ Ushijima.  _ And that was saying something. 

You’re making your way over to Coach Washijo when you see him, and you can’t help the smile that forces its way onto your face. His grin is brighter than you’ve ever seen it and his untapped fingers run through the red locks of his hair. 

But then, his eyes find you. 

His steps halt, fingers freezing half-way through his hair and you can  _ feel _ his eyes as they travel down your body, slowing over the curve of your ass and hips because  _ fuck — _ he’s never seen you in anthing that tight. 

Even from across the room, you can see his eyes darken, lips wrapping around the syllables of your name and he has that — that  _ look  _ again. 

It’s the look he gives you when he wants something. And right now, it’s painfully obvious that he wants to devour you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow — I just love you guys a whole lot *totally not crying* Please, please, PLEASE, continue to leave comments and tell me how you liked the new chapter. They make my days and butter my morning toast.
> 
> OK BUT CAN WE TALK ABOUT OUR LORD AND SAVIOR SATORI TENDOU??? HE IS THE HOTTEST AND I JUST CANNOT WITH HIM. I hoped you guys liked this chapter! <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PHEW. FINALLY. Life has been soooo crazy. I've finally moved into my new apartment and started school — I'm taking Japanese! SO, I've been super busy. Never lose faith in me though, I WILL NEVER ABANDON YOU. Even if it takes me a bit, I will keep posting <3
> 
> Since it's been a while, HOW ARE YOU GUYS?? I feel like we should have a Discord or something T^T I want to get to know you guys.
> 
> This chapter is uh...shall we say SPICY? Uh. Yeah. It be spicy O_O Let me know if you guys like it down in the comments! Your words mean so much to me and I'll be DAMNED if I don't respond to each and every one of you beautiful souls. 
> 
> Please be safe and take good care of yourselves. Love you <3

You hope to  _ God _ that no one notices the look Satori is giving you. His crimson gaze never leaves, even as the boys line up to greet the opposing team. The red of his eyes feels like fire against your skin and you  _ severely  _ regret wearing these leggings because  _ this isn’t the time.  _

With a blush staining your cheeks, you make your way over to stand beside Coach Washijo. 

You suck in a deep, deep breath, trying to pull yourself together, "Good afternoon, Coach." The demon coach only nods in your general direction — at least he acknowledged you.

"L/N." You turn towards the coach to meet his steel gray eyes, but he doesn't speak again. He merely hands you the clipboard with an expectant look in his eyes. 

You nod, gripping the clipboard between your fingers, "Yes sir."

You try not to grin at the flash of approval in his gaze before a sharp order leaves his lips, causing the team to gather around him. You stand awkwardly off to the side, gripping the clipboard tightly. 

The Coach laces his fingers behind him, "For those of you who do not know, this is Y/N L/N." 

There are many expectant gazes and raised eyebrows — who  _ were _ you? "As of today, she'll be your new manager." 

The eyes of the team snap to you and yours to Washijo. You were  _ not  _ expecting that. 

The Coach continues, leaving no room for argument, "First practice game of the season. Don't disappoint me." 

"Yes, Sir!"

The Coach gives the  _ faintest  _ smile, "Good. Now go warm up.”

***

They were a college team. 

_ A college team. _

It was no wonder that the players were massive — they were nearly grown men. You pull your bottom lip between your teeth, chewing it nervously. At least the boys looked to be in top shape.

All of them looked calm and collected save for a few over-excited first years and...Satori. You can’t help but grin as he teases his teammates playfully with that beautiful smile on his face. 

His red eyes flash, catching your smile and he has the audacity to  _ wink  _ at you before reaching for the hem of his jersey. 

_ Oh no.  _

His gaze doesn’t break from yours and for some reason, you can’t bring yourself to look away — even though you should. A smirk plays on his lips when his fingers finally catch the hem of his jersey before pulling  _ up _ and —  _ holy fuck he has a  _ **_v-line_ ** _.  _

Was it wrong that you wanted to lick the moisture off his abs? Because you certainly would. 

The team notices nothing amiss — just another one of their teammates wiping the sweat (at a suspiciously slow pace) from his neck. You release a pent up breath when his jersey falls back into place but he still has that  _ look _ on his face. 

_ Damn him.  _

You try to keep the smile from your face when the team is called back but when you see the laughter in Satoris’ eyes, your mouth begins to pull up at the corners. 

You couldn’t stay mad at him for even a second.

Coach Washijo, always a man of few words, only gives the team a firm nod before stalking off to his place on the bench. You quickly fish the athletic tape from your bag, stalking towards Satori without another thought. You can feel his red eyes burning into you but he stays silent, offering you his hand without question. 

You didn’t know what it was about his hands. 

They reminded you just how  _ big _ Satori was. It was easy to forget — with his goofy grin and childish personality — but it was times like these, when his tall body towered over yours, that you were forced to remember. 

Your touch is light as you wrap his fingers, gingerly taking his hand into your smaller one. Thoughts flash through your mind and you remember the way he gripped your hips, how his fingers ghosted over your cheek bones. You remember the feeling of him tight against you, his curses lost against your skin. You remember —  _ God,  _ you remember just now, when you wanted to follow the dips of his muscles with your tongue.

A taped finger pokes your cheek and you look up to meet crimson eyes. 

The game was about to start. 

His finger is still touching your cheek when you look around and when you’re sure no one is looking, you press your lips against the palm of his hand. “Just — be careful. ‘Kay Tori? And win.” 

***

_ God,  _ he wanted nothing more than to kiss you right now. To gather you up against him and make you forget your own name. 

But — now wasn’t the time. And he had a game to win. 

***

“Well done. But you’ll be doing 100 serves tomorrow before and after practice.”

You wince at the coaches’ statement. The team had done well — especially considering the fact that they were playing a college level team — but in the end, they lost by two points. They  _ had  _ missed quite a few serves. 

But much to your delight, the boys didn’t seem discouraged. It was their first practice game of the season, which meant there was more than enough time for improvement. 

Suddenly, a familiar weight rests itself comfortably across your shoulders. “Hey, hey, Y/N. Did you like watching us play? Our Wakatoshi was a miracle boy as always.” 

You whine, “Tori, get  _ off  _ me — you’re all sweaty and gross!” You try to wiggle you from under his arm, but when you see the devilish grin on his face, you know you’re done for. 

“Awe, but Y/N ~” Satoris’ arms open wide, “I thought you loved my hugs.” 

You try to escape, but soon his arms are circling your waist, pulling you against his sweaty body with a sadistic laugh and you can’t help the giggles that escape your mouth. 

The team exchange glances at the sight. It was indeed strange to see a girl so comfortable with Satori.

You pinch Sators’ side and he jumps away with a whine, “Y/N! What was that for??”

Your hands set themselves sternly on your hips, “We still need to clean up.”

Your gaze turns toward the gawking team before shooing them towards the court, “C’mon, let’s take down the nets.” A couple first years (and Satori) let out pained groans, “Oh stop it, you big babies. I’ll help you guys so we can get done faster.”

  
  
  


“You’re all dismissed.” 

With everyone's help, the gym was cleaned in no time and you were busy fussing over Satori. “Satori, your hair is  _ soaking  _ wet. Why didn’t you use a towel?”

Satori only grins, “Always such a mom, Y/N. I was in a hurry.” 

Your nose wrinkles. Normally, you could care less about how wet Satoris’ hair was. But right now it was —  _ distracting _ . The droplets of water were rolling down his neck and collarbones, disappearing into his  _ white shirt _ and it made you think about... _ things. _

You’re just about to snatch the towel from around his neck and dry his hair  _ for him _ when Coach Washijo speaks up once more, “Someone show Y/N to the club room and get her a uniform.” The gym door slams shut behind him, leaving only a few others left in the gym.

_ Finally,  _ Satori rubs the towel furiously against his wet hair before winking at you, “Better?”  _ No. _ It’s most certainly  _ not _ better because he looks even hotter than before and now he’s  _ smirking. _

“C’mon. Let’s go get your uniform.”

  
  
  


Just like everything else in this school, the club room is of moderate size. You follow closely behind Satori as he swings the door shut, trying not to think about the fact that you were  _ alone. _

Satori is suspiciously quiet and you try to busy yourself by finding a box on the very top shelf labeled "uniforms."

You stand on your very tip toes, fingertips reaching up and — and you don’t even come close to touching the box. You let out a string of grumbled curses before jumping up, only to have your hand barely graze it. 

You fold your arms with a huff, damning your short stature and Satori laughs behind you. You're about to turn around and scold him, but suddenly his voice is right by your ear and his taped fingers grip the shelf above you. He cages you against the shelf, back against his front and his intoxicating scent muddles your senses. A shiver crawls down your spine when he breathes against the skin of your neck, right near your pulse.

“Need some help?”

You can’t speak, because his body is curling around you and yet — he’s not touching you. The heat of his body sinks into your skin and you can’t help but stare at his taped fingers as they grip the shelf above you.

“Y/N.” His voice is confident —  _ demanding  _ and it makes your thighs clench around nothing. His wet tongue flicks against the shell of your ear, “I asked you a question. Do you need some help?” 

You open your mouth to reply but his mouth is on your skin, leaving a single, smoldering kiss against your neck and the words are lost. Your hand shoots out to grip the shelf, legs feeling like jelly beneath you. His lips leave your skin, only to be replaced by his teeth as they bite at your neck and you can’t help but gasp, “ _ Satori—” _

You can hear his delighted groan against your ear as he pulls away, “ _ Again, baby.” _

How could it be like this? How could it be like this when — when his hands haven’t even  _ touched  _ you yet?

You try to form words, “What—,” his lips press against your pulse, “do  _ what  _ again?”

His mouth latches onto your neck again, licking and sucking and  _ biting  _ your skin in a way that makes your knees weak. His voice is a low growl between his kisses and the words make your core clench, “Say my name again. I wanna hear you say it.” A whine escapes your lips at his words and you can’t help but stare as his fingers turn white from gripping the shelf so tightly. 

Satoris’ teeth scrape against your pulse, “Oh my _ — Satori.”  _

“ _ Fuck.” _ One hand leaves the shelf to grip your hip, pulling you against his hard body, “C’mon, Y/N.  _ Again.  _ Just for me.” Your hand reaches behind and Satori groans as your fingers wind through his crimson strands, tugging lightly. You can feel him hard against your ass and without thinking, you press back against him, rolling your hips back into his and the  _ sound _ that leaves his mouth is what draws his name from yours, “ _ Satori—” _

His lips are frantic against your neck and the hand on your hip is moving now, sliding down your thigh, “Shit, Y/N. You’re so fucking hot. I—” Your grind your ass against him once more, “ _ Fuck.  _ I— I love you so much.”

You turn your head, pulling him down for a smoldering kiss, “I love you too, Satori.”

_ Finally,  _ his other hand leaves the shelf, coming to rest on the smallest part of your waist while his other hand moves again, sliding to grip the inside of your thigh and you actually see  _ stars  _ because he’s — his hand is really close. “What were you thinking with these leggings, huh?”

“You— you don’t like them?” A groan leaves his lips before they travel down your neck once more. “Does it  _ feel  _ like I don’t like them?” His name leaves your lips in a moan when his hips grind hard against your ass, “I haven’t been able to keep my eyes off you.”

The hand on your thigh moves again —  _ higher  _ and your fingers tug harder at the red strands of his hair. You can tell that his self control is slipping.    
  


His voice is full of restraint when he speaks again, “Baby, you gotta tell me what you want.” His fingers rub the inside of your thigh,  _ just  _ shy of where you need them. “I can’t—”

Your hand suddenly grabs his wrist and for a moment, he thinks you’ll pull him away. “Y-Y/N, sorry — I didn't mean—” Your hand moves, guiding his fingers and when the shy words leave your mouth, his breath is lost against your neck, “Touch me, Satori.  _ Please.” _

_ Fuck.  _ He couldn’t deny you. His fingers lace themselves through yours before moving them towards your center. 

“Alright baby, you’re gonna have to tell me what feels good. I — I’ve never done this before.”

His words spread warmth inside your chest.  _ I’m all yours. _

But suddenly his fingers are  _ there  _ and his body is pressed tightly against your back, a gasp leaving your mouth when they graze your clothed center, “ _ Shit—” _

Satori, taking that as a good sign, presses down  _ harder _ and a whine escapes your lips, fingers gripping his hair tighter. He can’t help but groan at the way you sound, “Does that feel good?”

His fingers move again, “ _ Yes—”  _ a gasp leaves your mouth, “ _ Don’t stop.”  _

Satori doesn’t need to be told twice. Resting his head in the crook of your neck, he moves more confidently this time, searching for  _ something  _ and he knows that he’s found it when a loud moan leaves your lips, “Satori—” his fingers press down on the bundle of nerves, “ _ Right there—”  _ Your words turn into another moan as he uses two fingers this time, rubbing the spot in firm circles.

“ _ God,  _ the way you  _ sound.  _ Give me more — I want to hear you  _ scream.”  _

He turns you around, pressing your body back against the shelves. His large hands skim your sides, running hotly across the curve of your ass before leaning down to gather your thigh against his hip, “Jump,” he whispers. You do as he asks, wrapping your legs tightly around his waist and latching your lips to his. He walks, turning around to sit in a chair with you straddling his lap and when you’re fully seated against him —  _ oh. Oh my. _

From this position, you can feel every delicious inch of him pressed against your core and he’s — he feels  _ huge.  _ Your legs hang on either side of the chair, toes not even reaching the ground and when Satori grips your hips, you swear that you see stars in the corners of your vision.

“Is this feeling familiar, Y/N?”

His lips travel down your throat, “Uh...um—" 

How on earth did he expect you to  _ function _ when his lips were on you?

“Uhm...no—?” A strangled moan leaves your mouth when his hands press you down, dragging you over his hard length. Satoris’ lips are at your ear, “You don’t remember grinding against me in your sleep? What did you _really_ dream about that night, Y/N? It was me, _wasn’t it?”_

You can only gasp as he brings your hips down again, brushing against the bundle of nerves, “You were dreaming about  _ this _ .” He lifts your hips away from his, causing you to whine with displeasure — you wanted  _ more. _ Your hands steady themselves against his chest, trying to bring yourself down onto him again but he only grips your hips tighter, holding you in place.

His name falls from your lips in whine as the throbbing in your core increases, " _ Satori—"  _ His smirk is all you see before he lowers you down onto him, hips meeting yours in a hard thrust against your core. 

You're not sure if you scream. The only things you see and hear are the red strands of Satoris' hair and the sound of his breath rasping against your neck, "Y/N _ — God,  _ you're fucking perfect. You feel so good."

Your hands glide over his clothed chest and —  _ why the hell did he still have clothes on? _

Your fingers slide down, finding the hem of his shirt and tugging upward. When your eyes meet the tight muscles of his abdomen, trailing down to find the v of his hips, you lick your lips. 

Satori, still high on confidence from your moans, laughs at the look on your face, "Like what you see?"

You don't even bother masking the hunger in your eyes, "Yes." You tug harder on his shirt, "Off."

He obediently shucks the shirt from his body and when it's off, your mouth immediately latches onto his collar bone, making a low whine slip from his lips, "Y/N—"  _ Shit.  _ You forgot how sensitive he is.

_ I'm all yours. _

You have no idea what you're doing but the only thought in your mind is that you want to taste every inch of this beautiful boy in front of you. Your lips press softly against his jaw, whispering. 

"I love you, Satori." 

Another kiss, this one against the skin of his chest, "I'm all yours."

This time, he is completely at your mercy as you roll your hips against his, gasping, "Yours, Tori. I'm all yours—" 

Satoris' hand grips your jaw, turning your face to look at him and the look in his eyes is more adoring than you've ever seen, "I love you too. So fucking much."

His fingers curl around the back of your neck, pulling your lips against his in a smoldering, desperate kiss. His mouth is open under yours, tongue flicking out to drag over the roof of your mouth, curling against the back of your teeth.

His hands come to grip your ass, guiding you into another slow roll of his hips and — and  _ God,  _ you can't even imagine what the real thing feels like.

"Oh my —  _ fuck,"  _ he moans into your mouth. The noises he's making, the way his hand is sliding into the back of your shirt — it's too much for you to handle. Your mouth fits over his once more, lapping at the whimpers each roll of your hips wrings from him.

You arch into him when his taped fingers brush the back of your sports bra and his breathing is frantic against your mouth, "Can I?"

Your hips roll against his once more, wringing a hoarse, broken moan from his mouth, " _ Yes,  _ Tori — yours.  _ Please _ ."

He rips the shirt from your body without a second thought, mouth immediately attacking the exposed skin of your collar bone, sucking claiming, purple marks into your skin. He keeps a bruising, one-handed grip on your hip, rolling them into his at an unforgiving pace that makes you dissolve into incoherent whimpers.

The pad of his thumb brushes lovingly across your skin, stroking the skin just below your breast, "Y/N—" his mouth travels lower, kissing every inch of exposed skin, "Baby, can I — can I take this off?"

For a moment, you're unsure of what he's talking about. His hips are still thrusting into you — you can't think. But then, his thumb brushes your clothed breast, circling around your nipple and all you can do is thread your fingers tightly through his hair and gasp, "Oh my —  _ yes. Please." _

A few seconds later, your sports bra is on the ground somewhere and all that Satori can do is  _ stare. _ A blush covers your cheeks and suddenly embarrassed, you begin pulling your fingers from his hair to cover yourself. But Satoris hands stop you, thumbs stroking the skin of both wrists. 

"You are—" For a moment, the words are lost in Satoris' mouth and all he can do is  _ look _ , "You're so fucking beautiful."

You whine, tugging at his hands, "Satori, but—" Your gaze flicks down bashfully, "No one has ever seen me like this Tori and I'm not—" 

He tugs your wrists forward, pressing your naked chest against his and the  _ feeling  _ of him makes you gasp. 

"Good," Satori whispers in your ear, "I want to be the only one to have seen your perfect body. I want to be the only one who hears the beautiful sounds you make." His hips thrust against you for emphasis, wringing a high-pitched moan from your throat, "You're perfect."

His lips brush the skin just below your ear, blazing a searing trail down your neck and suddenly you forget about being self-conscious. Your fingers wind back through his crimson strands, tugging them not-so-gently in your haze. Your chest is still pressed to his when his lips travel lower, ghosting across the top of your breasts. Satoris' hand lowers to your ass, guiding you into another slow roll across his length and the action draws a breathless curse from his mouth, " _ Shit." _

You whine in agreement, pulling his hair roughly when your core clenches painfully around  _ nothing.  _ His hand travels up, stroking the bare skin of your back before tangling in the H/C strands of your hair, pulling your head back to look into his eyes.

His hand leaves your hip, following the curve of your waist until he's stroking the underside of your breast using the pad of his thumb. The action makes you whimper, " _ Please." _

His thumb merely brushes you again, only a tad bit higher before he licks his lips, "Can I?"

_ God,  _ he was such a gentleman that it made you want to  _ weep.  _ But right now, you didn't want him to be a gentleman.

" _ Satori,  _ please stop asking and just  _ touch me. _ " You jerk your hips against his for emphasis that  _ you want this. _

A curse falls from his lips at your words and before you know it, he's pulling your hair back again, hand spread wide over your back for support. And then you realize — he's trying to get a good angle. He leans forward, drinking in your whimpers as his breath ghosts over the skin of your breasts.

" _ Perfect." _

His thumb strokes higher, circling the taught skin of your nipple and you nearly come undone.

_ "Beautiful." _

His mouth lowers, just above the skin of your breast and you tug at the strands of his hair with a low whine. 

" _ Mine."  _

It's the last word that you hear before his mouth covers your breast and—

"Oh my—" You tug roughly on his hair, needing him  _ closer  _ and when his tongue flicks against your nipple, stars cloud your vision. But then, his fingers are tugging and twisting the nipple that's not in his mouth, the tape on his fingers scraping deliciously against your skin and you're close to — to  _ something, "Satori— _ " Another helpless whine escapes your lips when his teeth  _ tug. _

The sound of his name falling from your lips causes something to snap inside of him and then he's thrusting harshly against the heat between your legs, sucking and biting bruises into the skin of your breasts.

_ Feral. _

He groans at the feel of you, "I want to hear you baby, does that feel —  _ shit,  _ you feel so good." You cry out at a particularly hard thrust against your core, feeling his fingers tug on the long strands of your hair. 

His hand returns to your hip, bringing you down onto him again and again until panting moans escape from his mouth. Your name escapes his lips in a keening whine, tongue curling around your nipple, “Y/N—” His hips move impossibly faster against you, forcing a string of moans from your throat. He covers your mouth with his once more in a wet, open-mouthed kiss, “C’mon, baby. You can let go. I’ve got you. I’m never letting you go.”

His breath is ragged against your skin and his hand tightens in your hair — because he’s falling apart too. 

You’re both whispering words, his against your skin and yours lost in the strands of his crimson hair. The words mix and merge as you hold each other, entwining like threads of fate.

_ “I love you—” _

_ “You’re perfect.” _

“ _ Mine _ .”

“ _ Yours _ .”

And then, you come undone. And so does he.

Satori is there to catch you. Gathering you in his arms, holding you tightly to his chest, whispering your name like a prayer. 

He is there, just like he always has been — holding you together, picking up the shattered pieces of your soul.

In that moment, you know that this man is it for you — that his name is branded on the walls of your soul.

And you were never letting him go.

***

He’s known for a while — that you’re it for him. That your soul is entwined with his, that your touch is burned into the void of his memory. That he would never love anyone like he loves you.

He’s known. 

And now that he has you — he’s never letting you go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AJDAKJSFLKAJ IT BE SPICY BUT THEN IT BE SWEET T^T Please, please, please leave comments to let me know how you liked it. They make me so fucking happy :')
> 
> Love you guys and take care of yourselves! <3
> 
> P.S. Would y'all be interested in a Discord server O_o (WE COULD SIMP ABOUT HAIKYUU MEN ALL THE DAYS AFKJLSKFJ)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies<3 Here is another chapter for you guys! I've been extremely busy with school so it's a little on the short side, but I wanted to give you guys at least something. Hope you like it! 
> 
> BEHOLD: THE DISCORD SERVER LINK 😳
> 
> https://discord.gg/DvyupMv
> 
> Feel free to come to simp or even rant about general life🖤 Love you guys 🥺👉🏻👈🏻

Satoris’ hands are like a brand against the skin of your back. They press against you, crushing your body against him with a low groan that sends shivers up and down your spine. Locks of your hair slip through his fingers and you let out another whine when you feel the tape on his fingers brush teasingly against your back.

Your body is warm —  _ tingly —  _ and it takes several deep breaths for you to come back to yourself. 

You press impossibly closer to Satori, absorbing the scorching heat of his body. He thrusts lightly against your core, riding out his high, whispering your name against the skin of your neck. 

“Satori…” Your voice is shy against his bare chest, “Did you…” A chuckle escapes his chest, lips pressing against the hollow of your throat, “Yeah.” Your cheeks heat as you remember the sounds he made, at the fact that he..that  _ you _ had…

He laughs when you bury your blushing face into his chest. “Awe, c’mon Y/N. Don’t get all shy on me now, I’ll have to make you come again~”

You slap his chest lightly, letting out an embarrassed whine, “ _ Satori _ .” You make the mistake of meeting his eyes, only to see his eyebrows wiggling suggestively, “C’mon, Y/N. Admit it. I was just  _ that  _ hot, wasn’t I?”

You can only cover your burning face with your hands because, in all honesty, he  _ was  _ that hot. And the fact that you were hopelessly in love with him wasn’t helpful either.

He laughs again at your embarrassment before pulling at your wrists. Slowly, he pulls your hands from your face to meet his deep gaze, “Baby, I want to make you feel good. You shouldn’t be embarrassed.” Your eyes flick down, locking onto his taped fingers as he cradles your smaller ones, “You wanna know why?” He tugs at your fingers, pulling them up to press his lips against the sensitive skin of your wrists.

His eyes never leave yours as he peppers kisses against your skin, pressing against your palms, the tips of your fingers. “You shouldn’t feel embarrassed, because I loved watching every second.” His lips move, ghosting over the shell of your ear, “I love watching you come apart. I love the way your lips wrap around my name—” He groans at the thought, the sound reverberating against the skin of your neck.

“I love the way you feel, and the way you whimper against my skin,” His hands travel between the valley of your breasts, thumbs brushing  _ just  _ beneath before gripping your waist. His voice is strained again when he speaks and you  _ feel _ him, right between your thighs. “I love your body and the way you arch into my touch—” You move against him, sliding against his growing length and the curse that falls from his mouth heats your skin, “ _ Fuck,  _ Y/N. I just had you and I— _ ”  _ His tongue licks against the column of your neck, “God  _ dammit _ , I can’t get enough of you.”

His lips jerk away from your skin to cover your mouth, tongue curling before pulling back to press his forehead against yours. He meets your eyes without hesitation before grinning widely, pressing a quick kiss to the tip of your nose, “I love you.”

You can’t help but press your lips against his cheek, “Love you too, Tori.” The smile that he gives you is so beautiful that you may just die. 

“Say it again,” Satoris’ arms wrap around you, burying his face into your hair with a smile.

You hum contentedly, “Hmm, I don’t think I will…” Satori jerks back with a jokingly offended look that makes you giggle.

“You cruel, stubborn woman.” His red eyes glint mischievously, “Say. It.” He pokes the skin of your waist twice, once for each word. You hum again, taking in his pouting lip until you  _ almost  _ give in. But, you’re feeling wonderfully, foolishly bold. 

You lift a finger to poke Satoris’ cheek — once for the word; “ _ No.” _

Satori grins devilishly at your sass, as if he was  _ hoping  _ you would say that, before absolutely  _ wrecking  _ your frame with giggles. You twist and turn against his tickling fingers, completely forgetting the fact that you’re both completely  _ topless. _

“Tori please, I was—” His fingers only tickle you harder, white athletic tape brushing against your skin, “I was only kidding, I love you. Please Tori,  _ I love you a whole lot— _ ”

You nearly fall off of Satori with a scream— and  _ not  _ because of his tickling fingers. 

“Hey guys, I just forgot my—” 

Goshiki. Poor, innocent, first-year Goshiki, stands in the doorway of the clubroom, gaping.

Oh. My.  _ God. _

Satori curses. Crushing you tight against his frame, trying to cover as much of your bare skin as possible before clearing his throat, “Uh. Goshiki—” You can tell by the tone of Satoris’ voice that he’s trying not to laugh, but he is  _ most certainly _ blushing just as hard as you. 

The first-years eyes travel over the bare skin of your back and when Satoris’ hands splay possessively over your skin, he  _ realizes—  _

“Oh my—”  _ Finally,  _ Goshikis’ face turns a vibrant red before he begins to sputter uncontrollably, “Oh my gosh. T-tendo Senpai?! I am—” The poor boy covers his red face, trying not to look at your exposed skin, “I am  _ so sorry!  _ I was only— I didn’t mean to—”

Satori is  _ definitely _ holding in his laughter now, while you bury your face into his chest, absolutely  _ mortified.  _ His strong arms wrap around your frame before speaking to Goshiki with a grin, a slight blush still brushing his cheeks, “Hey, hey, Goshiki! No worries but—” He glances down at you with an amused grin, “You better go before my girl dies of embarrassment.”

The boy sputters again before bowing, “R-right! Sorry Senpai! I’ll just— uh. Yep. Go.”

When the door shuts, Satori is positively  _ cackling.  _ “Toriii. It’s not funny! We just scarred that first-year for life!” But even as the words leave your mouth, your shoulders are shaking with laughter and before you know it, both of you are cackling like insane hyenas, tears welling in your eyes. After you’re both gasping for air, Satoris’ thumbs brush the tears from your cheeks, “Oh, man. My poor, innocent kouhai.” 

You groan at the fresh memory, face dropping forward into Satoris’ hands, “You don’t think he’ll tell, right Tori?” 

He answers without hesitation, “Nahhh, he’ll definitely go straight to the team—

kid can’t keep a secret for shit.” 

Your crimson haired man merely laughs when you slap his shoulder. 

_ Cheeky bastard. _

Placing your hands on his shoulders, you lift yourself from his lap with a whine, “Tori, I need to shower. I’m all—” You blush at the expression on his face, he looks almost  _ proud,  _ “I’m all... _ sticky.” _

He merely places a kiss on your cheek, “Good. Just means I did a good job.” He gives you a cheeky wink before wrapping your legs around his waist, “Guess I better carry you, since I make you  _ weak~”  _ His bottom lip pouts when you pinch his arm, cheeks burning. 

“Owie.” He mutters, “Cruel woman.”

***

The team startles when they see Goshiki burst through the doors of the gym with a disheveled bowl-cut and an extremely red face. Reon is the first to speak up, “You okay, Goshiki? We were just about to head out to eat—”

Semi raises a curious brow, eyeing Goshikis’ red face and  _ extremely guilty _ expression. He steps forward, placing a hand on his kouhais' shoulder, “Goshiki.”

His kouhai sputters, absolutely brimming with  _ something  _ and Semi has a feeling that he knows  _ exactly _ what that something is. Semi is sure before Goshiki even finishes his sentence, “T-tendo Senpai and—” 

  
Semi grins, barking out a laugh, “I fucking  _ knew _ it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want you guys to know how much I appreciate all of your comments. To be honest, I couldn't care less about the number of hits or kudos but when I see comments, it makes me so happy to know that I could distract you from this crazy world we live in — even for a moment. 
> 
> Let me know how you liked the chapter!
> 
> Please stay safe and take care of yourselves! <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sup my beeches<3 Here lies a new chapter full of Possessive Satori and some angst. The next chapter will be a lot of back story, fluff, tears, and of course...spice :3 (someone plz arrest this thirsty hoe because I CAN'T STOP) 
> 
> Also this ain't edited so plz forgive meh if there are any errors T^T
> 
> Come and simp with us on the Discord if you want <3
> 
> https://discord.gg/DvyupMv

Mortified couldn’t even  _ begin _ to describe how you were feeling when you and Satori ran into the team on their way out of the gym. 

Judging from the way Semi smirked knowingly at you and the avoidance of Goshikis' guilty gaze, you knew that they  _ knew.  _ Semis’ eyes scan over Satoris’ neck before flitting across yours, looking for marks that were undoubtedly  _ there.  _ You tug at the zipper of your new Shiratorizawa jacket, making sure that Satori had zipped it all the way to your chin just as you asked him. 

He had met you outside the locker room, pulling it over your shoulders with a knowing smirk, red gaze scanning across the purple marks that he had left on the column of your neck and… _ lower.  _ A blush invades your cheeks at the memory and you curl tighter into Satoris’ side, fingers fisting in the material of his t-shirt.

You would have been too embarrassed to function — had it not been for Semis’ obnoxious smirk which you just  _ had  _ to reprimand, “Semi, I swear if you—” 

Semi only laughs, making you slap his arm with an embarrassed huff, “Ow! God dammit woman, I’ve only known you for a couple days and you’re already abusing me! I just wanna know if Tendou was good or not—” 

Oh my  _ God.  _ You cover your blushing face with your hands, not answering him because—

Well, because he  _ was  _ good. 

“Holy fuck he  _ was _ good—” Thankfully, Reon comes to your rescue, covering Semis’ mouth with a kind smile, “We’re going out to eat as a team, would you guys like to come?”

You glance up at Satori, only to find him grinning at you before lacing his fingers through yours, “C’mon Y/N, I’m starved.”

You smile as his fingers tug at yours, following his team —  _ your team _ — out the door. 

You expect more teasing on the way to the restaurant but the team only chats amongst themselves along the way, occasionally sending knowing looks toward you and the tall red head. 

And when Satori lifts your hand up, lips brushing across your knuckles — you know that you've belonged here all along. 

***

They didn’t want to tease you, not  _ that  _ much at least — they didn’t want to scare you off. Because looking back at the look on their teammates face—

_ They hadn’t seen him this happy in a long time.  _

_ *** _

“And then —” You try to cover Satoris’ mouth with your hand, but he has already captured both of your hands in his large one, shoving them into your lap, “And then she  _ tackles  _ this poor child to the ground—"

You scoff at him, wiggling your hands to get free, "He was  _ not _ a poor child. He was calling you names! He—" You let out a huff, relaxing your hands against his strong hold before pouting — seemingly like a child yourself, "He  _ deserved  _ it."

Satori merely crackles at you, smoothing out your pouting lip with the pad of his thumb before you bat his fingers away, blushing profusely. 

"Remind me never to get on your bad side." Reon jokes, shooting you a kind smile. 

It was bizarre how  _ comfortable _ you felt around them. It had only taken a few coaxing comments from Satori for you to come out of your shell completely, until you were telling stories and joking with the best of them. 

You hadn’t expected it from him, but Satori was more touchy than usual. Tucking you into his side, pressing his lips against your temple, lacing your fingers with his — not that you minded. 

It was as if he was afraid that you would slip away from him. Perhaps it had something to do with how the waiter was looking at you, his lecherous eyes following the curve of your ass in those  _ cursed  _ spare leggings (of which, you came to the conclusion, were a  _ colossal  _ mistake). Your theory was confirmed when the waiter once again made his rounds and Satoris’ hand tightened on your shoulder. 

You had been complimenting a sparkly-eyed Goshiki on his impressive line shots when you felt Satori shift. His hand had moved down, wrapping possessively around your waist before following the generous curve of your hip. You stuttered over your words, trying to compose a sentence to your kohai — _ poor, innocent Goshiki.  _

You glance up at Satori, aiming to convey a firm  _ no _ with your eyes but his gaze is elsewhere, namely  _ glaring  _ at your waiter, whose expression is now much more terrified than lecherous.

Satoris’ hand doesn’t stop there. His hand moves lower _ ,  _ brushing the pad of his thumb against the outside of your thigh before  _ gripping  _ it with his fingers. A small, quiet gasp leaves your lips when he pulls up, fitting you perfectly into his side while lifting your thighs into his lap.

He was basically holding you to his hip like a  _ toddler.  _ His red eyes are still glaring at the waiter, conveying a clear message. 

It was obvious. From the way he held you, to the rubbing of his thumb on your thigh, everything about him screamed one word — **_mine._**

Before you can scold him for being mean, the waiter — who had to be at least four years Satoris’ senior — scurries off, tripping over his feet to slam the check on the table, startling the team from their conversation. 

“That’s weird,” Reon states with a raised brow, “We haven’t even finished yet.”

You glance up at Satori, whose face has now morphed into a triumphant smirk smirk. “Yeah.  _ Weird,  _ huh Tori?” He finally locks eyes with you, flashing a bright grin that forces the corners of your mouth to turn up. Looking positively  _ pleased  _ with himself, he smacks your thigh playfully, “Oya? Thought he was a bad waiter anyway…”

It’s your turn to smack him this time, palm slapping his firm chest before wiggling from his hold. You couldn’t think straight with him so close, and the knowing smirk on his face wasn’t helping the situation. 

You turn your gaze to Semi instead, planning on asking him how long he’d been a setter when a deep, unexpected voice addresses you, “L/N.” To your surprise, Ushijima is looking directly at you with an expectant gaze. 

“U-uh. Yeah?” You try and fail to contain the stutter in your voice. It was downright _ nerve wracking  _ to be stared down by the legendary Ace, who seemed to have something on his mind. In fact, it had been bothering him for  _ days.  _

“Why did you stop playing volleyball?”

_ Oh.  _

You hadn’t been expecting that. 

Satoris’ gaze is heavy on your face, yet you can’t bring yourself to meet his eyes. Memories flash heavily across your mind: the steady beep of medical machines, a sheet-covered stretcher, _ the last time you spoke to him. _

You don’t even feel Satoris’ hand cover your knee, only registering it when his thumb traces over your scar. It takes several tries for you to answer. Your tongue feels heavy and dry, almost as if it’s too big for your mouth.    
  


“Oh uh.” You swallow thickly, trying to manage a sheepish smile, “Tore up my ACL real bad in my third year of middle school. I wasn’t able to play after that.” There was more — Satori knew it too. But you couldn’t bring yourself to talk about it. Not now.

“Damn.” Semi mumbles, “That’s a bummer.”

It was. 

Ushijimas’ brow furrows in thought, “My father was a professional player — he too, was forced to retire due to an injury.”

Your lips purse, managing a weak smile, “Still loves volleyball though. Right?”

A small, rare smile graces Ushijimas’ face at your comment, as if recalling a fond memory. 

“Yeah, he does.”

***

You had hoped the pain would stop after three years. 

Wasn’t it long enough? You thought so. 

Most of the time, you tried not to remember. It was easier that way. 

  
But then again,  _ forgetting  _ is easier said than done. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think happened? To be revealed in Chapter 12! I'm kind of self conscious about this angst for some reason?? Tell me how I did plz T^T


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know. I haven't updated in an age. My life has been absolutely bizarre lately with a lot family issues along with full-time school and work. I lost my way in this story for a little bit, so I'm kinda insecure about this chapter. Please let me know what you think! I hope you all are doing amazing in the new year. 2020 sucked. As always, love you guys and thanks so much for reading! <3 
> 
> Side Note: This is totally not edited. Oof.

###  **3 YEARS & 2 MONTHS PRIOR**

You couldn’t remember much. 

You remembered the sickening twist of your knee as you landed on the floor of the court. You remembered your father picking you up in his arms — where did he take you? The hospital?

You couldn't remember.

Your throat feels like sandpaper when you try to swallow — water. You needed water. 

As the white spots in your vision begin to clear, you begin to see shapes. Shapes that look like _people_. You can hear them speaking to you — _shouting_ around you but they are muffled, as if you're under water. You aren't able to form words. Your is tongue stuck, glued to the roof of your mouth. Your body attempts to rise, only to meet resistance after a few inches. 

Had they  _ strapped  _ you to something? You’re seconds away from shouting at the shapes, but then they begin to clear. Then, you realize that you’re  _ moving. _ An ambulance maybe? You weren’t sure. 

The paramedics are the first people you see. They are leaning over something — _ someone _ in the ambulance next to you. You can’t see who it is, but the air around you smells coppery.  _ Metallic.  _

There’s blood. A lot of it. 

Something warm leaks down your face — perhaps that’s blood too. You attempt to move once more, but then you realize that you can’t feel your right leg. You wiggle your toes curiously — nothing. A bubble of panic rises in your chest, forcing your mouth to open. 

“P-please. I can’t —” You feel as if your own tongue is choking you. “I can’t feel my right leg.” Your eyes shift down, focusing in on your knee. Bile rises in your throat, because there’s a piece of metal sticking out of your skin — it looks strangely like a scrap from a vehicle. Your hand reaches for it, to pull it  _ out  _ but a firm, gloved hand intercepts you. 

The paramedical is female, speaking to you in a calming voice, “Don’t. A piece of metal from the crash severed a major artery in your injured leg. Right now, it’s the only thing keeping you from bleeding out until we get you to the hospital.” Quick, panicked puffs of air leave your chest.  _ A crash. _

You’re grateful for the paramedics’ steady hand on your shoulder. “I need you to take some deep breaths for me okay? In through your nose and out through your mouth, as deep as you can go — that’s it. Good girl.” You follow her instruction, trying to stabilize your shaky breathing with wide eyes. Thoughts are still scattered and aimless in your mind, begging why, where, and when.  _ Who. _

Who had been with you again? Your mind couldn’t seem to focus in one place. Your head was  _ throbbing  _ — 

“We’re losing him!” 

The female paramedic curses softly under her breath before turning to you again, a hand stroking your hair this time with a kind smile on her face, “Eyes on me okay sweetie? You’re gonna be just fine.” 

_ Who were they losing? _

“Who is it?” The hoarse words escape your mouth as you tilt your head to peer around the woman, looking for an answer to your own question. 

And once you find it, a broken word falls from your lips, coming in the form of a sob. 

“ _ Daddy _ ?”

***

###  **PRESENT DAY**

The scenes are playing over and over in your head. Always switching back to the gaping wound that had been in your fathers chest — and the sobs that came from yours.

Your heart is  _ aching,  _ and Satori knows it too. 

You can feel it in his gaze — the  _ worry,  _ and yet you can’t bring yourself to reassure him. Your memories of that night seal your lips and for a moment, you think they might consume you completely. 

You merely give the boys around you a smile. A fake, but it would do for now. 

You hadn’t forgotten about his eyes. The ones that watched you so intently, reading your every emotion. The eyes of the boy who knew you better than you knew yourself. His red irises bore into you with serious intent — he  _ knows. _

He knows that you’re about to break. 

And when Satori rises, lacing his fingers through yours _ ,  _ you want to kiss him thoroughly. “Alright boyos, me and Y/N are gonna head out.” To your relief, the boys are too deep in conversation to care, only waving you two off with a chorus of goodbyes. The only exception — Ushijima. You can feel his eyes on your face, yet you can’t bring yourself to meet his curious gaze. 

Satoris’ hand finds the curve of your waist, guiding you away and through the maze of tables, giving one last possessive glare at the quivering waiter in the corner before leaning down to your ear, “Just a little longer. ‘Kay baby?”

Your throat tightens and you can only bring yourself to nod. The memories are still coming in flashes — you’re starting to shake. Satori curses under his breath, tightening his grip on your waist before rushing you out the doors. 

The moment fresh air breaks into your lungs, you’re gasping. Sucking in deep breaths to prevent the sobs rising in your chest.

It doesn’t help.

But Satori is there. Gathering you up in his arms, pressing his lips against your hair and  _ whispering _ , “You’re okay baby. I’ve got you.” All you can do is nod vigorously against his chest, tears escaping as you clutch the fabric of his t-shirt. 

“ _ Daddy _ ?”

The memory wrenches your chest open, his name escaping your mouth in a sob, “ ‘ _ Tori…”  _ The pain in your voice is breaking his heart. 

Satori leans back, cupping your face in his hands and wiping the tears from your cheeks, “I need you to take deep breaths for me alright?” You nod, focusing on his eyes as you attempt to even out your ragged breathing. This time, he picks you up off the ground, ignoring the strange looks as he grips your thighs, wrapping your legs around his waist. “Just a few more blocks Y/N. Hang in there.”

All you can do is not against his shoulder. You can feel his fingers thread through your hair and his lips pressing against the shell of your ear.

_ “I’ve got you.” _

***

From the moment the door slams behind him, Satori is pressing slow kisses against your face. Your breathing has finally slowed, fingers absentmindedly running through the strands of Satoris’ hair. It had been more than a year since you’d had an episode like that. 

Only  _ before... _ Satori hadn’t been there to hold you.

Your mother had been out again, working away her feelings, her memories of  _ him.  _ And when  _ your  _ memories came rushing back, no one was there. 

You sniffle, eyeing wet material of Satoris’ t-shirt with a broken laugh, “Sorry ‘Tori.” The crimson haired boy chuckles, kissing your nose for good measure before poking your cheek with his index finger. The smile he gives you is bright and beautiful, but a tinge of sadness lies there, just behind his eyes.

"You okay?" His finger strokes your cheek, coming to rub his thumb against your jaw and once again, you're reminded exactly why you're in love with this boy. One more tear,  _ just one,  _ escapes from your eye, your bottom lip trembling slightly — yet not from sadness. 

It's still there of course. Your sadness. The  _ grief _ . But with  _ him, _ the weight on your heart is lessened. Not  _ gone,  _ but...easier. This time, when your eyes fill with tears, your heart is full; bursting with his light. 

"I love you." 

Satori merely smiles. 

One by one, your tears are kissed away. 

And with every press of his lips, Satori seals the cracks in your broken heart.

***

You’re not sure how long it takes for you to stop crying. Hours, seconds, minutes — time seems to fade away when you’re with him. 

But when the tears finally stop, he doesn’t let you go. Instead, he walks you towards his room, settling on his bed with you curled into his side. He holds you tight against his large frame, curling his long legs around you and whispering half-baked anime theories in your ear to make you giggle. 

“Y’know Satori…” Your nose scrunches cutely, “You’re kinda sweaty again.”

Satori merely raises a crimson brow, engulfing you further into his arms and before you can break away, he nuzzles his face ticklishly into your neck, making you let out a delightful squeal, “Well, I  _ did  _ carry you three blocks Y/N — now I have to shower a  _ second  _ time today because of you.” His fingers creep over your waist and skim across your ribcage, drawing a barrage of giggles from your chest before pressing a chaste kiss to your forehead, “You stay here then and I’ll shower real quick.”

A trickle of panic enters your mind as Satori sits up — you’re afraid that they’ll come back. You’re afraid that you’ll be alone with them again. Your memories. Your  _ nightmares _ . 

Before you can think any better of it, your fingers snatch Satoris’ wrist. He stops, looking back in search of your eyes, but they’re downcast. The words that leave your mouth are so quiet that he barely hears them. 

“ _ Please _ .” You whisper, “Don’t leave me alone.”

Satoris’ heart  _ cracks _ — he can’t bear to see your sadness any longer. He needed to hear your laugh, to see your  _ smile. _ He makes the decision quickly before threading your fingers through his and gives you the most mischievous grin you’ve ever seen, pressing his lips to your ear.

“You just wanna see me naked don’t cha?”

You positively  _ sputter  _ before slapping his shoulder and when Satori hears the beautiful sound of your laugh, a weight is lifted from his chest.  _ There.  _

“I do  _ not—”  _ Satori grins before yanking you up, pressing your soft curves against his front while you attempt to cover his mouth with your hands, preventing him from saying any more embarrassing words. He nips at your fingers,  _ grinning  _ like the devil he is before opening his mouth to tease you more. “You so  _ do  _ Y/N. Just  _ yearning  _ to gaze upon my supple skin. So  _ scandalous—”  _

You shut him up the only way you know how. Standing on your very tip toes, you yank him down by the fabric of his shirt before pressing your mouth against his, tongue flicking heatedly against his bottom lip. 

Satori hums deep in his throat, as if he’s  _ pleased  _ by this form of trickery before skimming his hand down your side, marveling at the prominent curves that are now outlined by your skin-tight leggings. A whimper leaves your lips when he pulls away, only to draw your plump lip into his mouth with a growl, “What did I say about these leggings Y/N?” He sucks at the skin of your lip once more before releasing it with an audible ‘pop’, “Can’t keep my fuckin’ hands off you.” 

Suddenly, he’s releasing you, pushing you towards the bathroom and you give a slight yelp when his hand slaps your ass, “Go start the water before I eat you right here. I’ll get us some clothes.” Your cheeks  _ burn  _ as you make your way to the bathroom, body tingling against his heated gaze. You can hear the drawers of his dresser open and your body burns with anticipation. 

Why did you suggest this again?  _ Did  _ you suggest this?

“ _ Can’t keep my fuckin’ hands off you.” _

Your body  _ shudders _ before turning the shower knob. You glance behind you, looking to see Satori still rummaging through his drawers before drawing your lip between your teeth nervously. 

You make a split-second decision. And right when the steam begins to fog up the glass, your clothes hit the floor. 

***

When Satori walks in, his heart stops. His hands shake slightly, because your clothes are  _ on the floor.  _ And he knows _ exactly  _ what that means. It means that you’re in his shower.  _ Naked.  _

He swallows  _ hard.  _ He’s almost afraid to look up.

But then, he  _ does  _ look up. And he never wants to close his eyes again. He never wants to  _ blink _ , because he can see your silhouette through the curling steam. He can see your perfect curves against the white wall of his shower and the droplets running down your body. 

“Satori.”  _ Fuck.  _ His hand clenches. You’re saying his name like _ that  _ again. His eyes never leave as you turn bashfully towards him and he’s at a loss for words. He tries to open his mouth. To say  _ something _ , but he’s distracted by a droplet of water rolling across the perfect dip of your waist and  _ down _ — he’s never seen anything so perfect in his life. 

“Satori,” Another audible curse leaves his lips, “Are you coming in?” Your shy words set his blood on  _ fire  _ and before he knows it, his clothes hit the floor. 

***

You’re too shy to look at Satori when he shucks the clothes from his body. 

It isn’t long before you feel him slide in beside you and when you feel the heat of his body inches from your back, your breath stutters — you can only  _ imagine  _ what he looks like. 

He takes a wary step forward and he’s so large that he’s able to lean over you completely without touching. When you feel his breath on the back of your neck, your mind flashes back to the club room when he had caged you against the shelves. This time, he’s hesitant to touch you. As if he doesn’t want to scare you off. 

And as warm water cascades down your frame, Satori presses a slow, chaste kiss atop your shoulder, placing his large hands on the tile above you. Your head tilts to the side on instinct — an invitation. 

He doesn’t take it. 

You almost want to whimper in frustration. He’s treating you like a flower — delicate and breakable. You’re about to scold him. Tell him to ravage you without hesitation but instead your name falls, not unlike a prayer, from his lips, “Y/N?”

Words fall thoughtlessly from your mouth, breathing ragged from his proximity, “Yeah Tori?”

Your body jumps. You can still feel his lips on your shoulder, but now there’s a finger at the very top of your spine, stroking your skin in slow circles. Satoris’ mouth moves, tracing a torturous path inward to your neck and you can’t help but let out a quiet whimper among the steam. Your hands clench at your sides, grabbing for  _ something  _ before moving behind you, wrapping themselves in the wet strands of Satoris’ hair. 

Satori releases a deep groan against the skin of your neck, admiring the way your body stretches in order to tangle your hands in his hair, “Do you know how perfect you are?” You open your mouth to reply, but he doesn’t allow it. Instead, he begins sucking on the skin just below your ear, drinking in the whimpers that fall unbidden from your mouth — he hasn’t even touched below your shoulders yet. 

He takes a cautious step forward. A mere  _ inch  _ away from you now. You can feel his crimson gaze on your curves, tracing over the swell of your hips, dragging over the curve of your spine— 

A gasp falls from your mouth, because his finger at the top of your spine is moving  _ down, down, down,  _ following the indentation of your spinal cord. Your nerves are on  _ fire  _ when he whispers once more in your ear, “You’re fucking  _ perfect.”  _ The finger dips between your shoulder blades, “All of you. Every part, every  _ curve.”  _ The tape on his finger scrapes deliciously down the curved part of your lower back before sliding forward to grip your hip, “Wish I had a mirror to show you how perfect you are for me.”

Your body arches towards him, keening at the praise, and then you  _ feel  _ him. 

_ Oh.  _ Oh  _ my. _

Your breath hitches when Satoris' head drops on your shoulder, hissing a curse through his clenched teeth. 

You hadn't meant to. Your body had moved on its own, automatically seeking the heat behind you and  _ God, _ you had certainly found it. You can feel the heat of his length pressed against the bare skin of your lower back — big _.  _ He felt  _ big _ . Perhaps even a little intimidating, and you hadn’t even  _ seen  _ him yet. 

Suddenly, Satori jerks his hips back, as if he doesn’t trust himself to hold still. Your grip tightens in his hair as he takes deep, controlled breaths against your shoulder, trying not to thrust against you, “Satori. You’re...its’...”

A strained laugh escapes his chest, “Big?” You nod your head shyly, cheeks burning. “I know. Didn’t wanna scare you off before.” 

Your head turns as you press your lips against his temple, “S’okay.” You grip the wet strands of his hair with a shy whisper, “Just gonna have to get used to it.” Satoris’ head drops against your shoulder once more, letting out a pained groan at your words. 

“Please don’t say stuff like that…” His voice is almost a  _ whine.  _ A laugh slips past your lips, bare back vibrating against his chest. You can almost  _ see  _ his red cheeks in your mind. 

“Why ‘Tori?” You tease innocently, fingers threading through the locks of his hair, “You  _ shy _ ?” Satori grins at your sass, using his large hand to slap the thickest part of your hip. 

Your reaction is something between a yelp and a giggle as you arch your body away from his fingers, expecting them to find that certain ticklish spot on your waist. 

“Nah.” 

His voice is  _ low,  _ teeth nipping at the shell of your ear, “Tryin’ not to fuck you against the wall of my shower.”

The air leaves your chest. You can’t  _ breathe.  _

“It would be so easy.” His voice has changed again, becoming almost a rolling purr as it travels down your spine, “You’re just _right here.”_ The fingers on your hip move, finding a soft grip on your inner thigh and you _whimper._ You’re just about to beg to do exactly that when he pulls away, placing a chaste kiss on the nape of your neck. 

“But I won’t.” 

You nearly hit him upside the head, an impatient huff leaving your chest. Your hands leave his hair, turning towards him with your arms crossed, “ _ Why not?” _ Your eyes flick to his toned chest, following the droplets as they run  _ down, down, down _ and when you catch a glimpse of his dark red happy trail, your eyes snap back up with a blush coating your cheeks. Sweet  _ mercy.  _

Satori groans _ ,  _ tongue swiping across his teeth as you unknowingly push up your bare breasts. Reigning in the lust, he takes your face in his hands, thumbs stroking the outline of your lips and cheekbones. 

“Because first, I  _ need  _ you to be okay.”

Tears spring to your eyes — you didn’t deserve him. You really didn’t. He was always taking care of  _ you _ , but who was taking care of him? Your hands cover his on your cheeks. 

“Let me take care of  _ you  _ for once ‘Tori.” Satori laughs, pressing a kiss to your forehead. 

“Always such a mom, Y/N.” When the words leave his mouth, he drops to his knees, gripping your hips in his large hands. You yelp at his sudden motion, blushing as his lips press just above your belly button. 

_ Oh my.  _ You attempt to control your breathing as his lips travel down your abdomen _. Was he really going to — _

His lips stop as he places one last wet kiss on your belly button before — “Be a dear and wash my hair for me would ya~?”

Satori starts laughing before you even have the chance to scold him. Absolutely  _ mortified,  _ you send him a half-hearted glare for his teasing, “I hate you.” His eyebrow raises at the obvious lie before blowing a raspberry on your bare stomach, sending you into a fit of giggles. “As much as I’d  _ love  _ to have your thighs wrapped around my head, my gorgeous skin is getting pruney.”

You blush, not even wanting to  _ think _ about the possibility of his head between your thighs. 

Satori laughs when you slap his shoulder, humming delightedly when you begrudgingly reach for the shampoo. Why did you have to fall in love with a miserable tease? 

You can feel his muscles relax as your fingers work against his scalp, feeling his contented groan against your stomach. By the time you’ve both finished washing completely, Satoris’ body feels fuzzy with calm. He gives you a lazy, contented grin before gripping your thighs with a pointed look, an obvious clue for you to jump. “Tori I can walk perfectly fine by myself. Plus, I’m  _ naked—”  _ Even after  _ showering  _ with the boy, you were still more than a little bit self-conscious.

You let out a scream as he (of course) picks you up anyway, a wicked grin gracing his lips, “Don’t care. You know you’re thirsty for me anyway~” 

You let out an embarrassed whine, “You’re lucky I love you.” 

Satori nuzzles your neck before walking to the bed, pressing a quick kiss to the column of your throat. 

“I love you too.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think down in the comments! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. The more I get, the faster updates will be.


End file.
